Cowboy Casanova
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella Swan, Emmett MC Carty, estudiantes de la Universidad de TExas, con sueños parecidos. Bella sueña con triunfar en la musica y la actuación, Emmett en las ligas profesionales del Futbol Americano. Hay un problema, Emmett es considerado un Casanova y Bella odia los Casanovas, sin embargo Emmett hará de todo para que una esquiva Bella lo conozca. Quizas hasta se enamoren. Humor!
1. Chapter 1

**hola hermosas, simplemente no resistí más la tentación de crear una nueva historia, esta tenía tantas ganas de empezarla que ni se imaginan, se que no tengo exucsa en porque no he actualizado "Corazón Extranjero" o "Till the end of the day" pero es que simplemente mi mente ocupaba esta historia, prometo que en el transcurso de la semana intentaré actualizar cualquiera de esas dos ( o las dos)... un abrazoo...La historia es inspirada en la cancion "Cowboy Casanova" de Carrie Underwood, al igual q este primer capi!:)**

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Casanova.**

**BELLA POV**

¿Qué me había poseído para escribir algo como esto? La cara de decepción de mi mejor amiga, la cara de enfado que tenía, todo por culpa de él, del Casanova numero uno de la universidad de Texas, un cowboy Casanova que no tiene nada en cuenta, solo a él y sus intereses. Por eso estaba haciendo esto, por ella, por mí, por las chicas de la universidad para que no cayeran en las falsas esperanzas de que un Casanova como él (o cualquiera) les diera falsas esperanzas.

-Realmente estabas enfadada cuando escribiste esto-rió Jacob, por ahora un buen chico, que reúne méritos para convertirse en mi miembro favorito de mi banda (aún incompleta), aún cuando estaba en período de prueba.

-Si, en realidad si estaba bastante molesta. Es que es injusto Jacob. Bree salió bastante enfadada cuando él le dijo "eres muy hermosa, pero no quiero seguir contigo" y al día siguiente lo ve conversando con una Barbie. Es simplemente frustrante.-respondí con una sonrisa tensa.

-Bueno señorita cowboy Casanova, toquemos esta hermosura. ¿Has pensado como quieres que sea el ritmo? Rockero, country, pop, balada….

Lo que me agradaba de éste chico es que aunque no tuviera un estilo de música definido le gustaba la música, compartía muchos de mis gustos por cantantes y buena música, ambos odiábamos el metal. Y la razón por la que Jacob se estaba convirtiendo en mi miembro favorito es porque me ha ayudado a componer muy buenas canciones, él mismo ha compuesto unas muy bonitas que me hacen pensar que está enamorado de una chica y no sabe como dejar salir sus sentimientos.

-Creo que algo country, con la batería fuerte y la guitarra también. La voz será un poco fuerte dado que la canción es una advertencia, pero pienso que también puede tener algo de suavidad y algunos coros ocasionales, realmente no se bien, hagamos una prueba a ver que tal.- Él asintió y tomó la guitarra, yo tomé la otra y ambos comenzamos a afinarlas hasta conseguir un poco lo que queríamos, soltamos algunas notas aleatorias.

Jacob frunció el ceño un poco mientras repasaba unas notas, era un buen guitarrista, con un futuro brillante por delante. – Toca un poco lo que tengas en mente- sugirió sonriendo como si tuviera una gran idea.

Comencé a cantar un poco a capela la letra y Jacob comenzó con unas buenas notas a tocar la guitarra, pero faltaba algo al finalizar.

-Permíteme la hoja de la letra.-saqué la bastante usada hoja de mi bolsillo trasero y se la extendí, él la abrió y con un bolígrafo que sacó de su bolso hizo algunas anotaciones.

Me acerqué a él cuando lo escuché murmurar.-Bien, aquí puedes alzar un poco la voz, las notas pueden ser un poco más agudas sin llegar a alargar tanto la palabra –señaló una palabra que había encerrado en un círculo. Asentí e insté a que continuara.-Bien, aquí se pueden añadir unos "oohh" que me parece irían bien. – reí cuando al lado de una de las estrofas había una flecha y al lado escrito estaban los "oooh" que decía.- y finalmente se puede añadir algo con la batería, sería cuestión de pedirle a Jasper que toque esto en la batería.-Jasper, jugador de futbol americano, uno de mis mejores amigos, y baterista a un cuarto de tiempo (por no decir, provisional o temporal) de mi informal banda.

Jazz era mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí en una clase a la que él entró por equivocación y la cual encontró lo suficientemente interesante como para salirse a medio de ella, su sueño era ser jugador de futbol profesional, lo cual estaba segura cumpliría, era uno de los cuatro chicos becados en la universidad, por el equipo, junto a él estaba el Cowboy Casanova para mí y Emmett Mc Carthy para el resto de la población universitaria, James Holow y Sam Uley. Tenía que admitir que los cuatro eran los mejores jugadores que la universidad había visto, y también aunque no supiera nada del deporte los admiraba, o al menos a los tres que me caían bien, (se sobre entiende a quien no admiro).

Jasper decía que Emmett no era tan mal chico, y que su reputación era mal ganada, pero no me importaba, Jasper no era imparcial en cuanto a Emmett, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

-Bella bájate de las nubes- Jacob chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis dedos.

Le sonreí a son de disculpa.-Lo siento, me perdí. ¿qué me estabas diciendo?.

-Decía que deberíamos poner un anuncio en el periódico de la universidad y pegar algunos afiches por las carteleras, solicitando baterista a tiempo completo. Tenemos bastantes canciones que desean salir, además tienes una estupenda voz y yo un gran talento. Si no salimos de nuestro escondite no sabremos si nuestras concepciones sobre nosotros mismos son reales o no.

Asentí, porque a pesar de su poca humildad, Jacob tenía razón, mi hermana (o hermanastra) suele decirme que tenemos demasiado talento como para desperdiciarlo o esconderlo.

-Bien. Primero terminemos con esta canción y luego nos enfrascamos en el diseño del anuncio.

Jacob asintió y siguió mostrándome algunos arreglos a la canción. Al final probamos la parte de la batería que Jacob había sugerido, yo apestaba en la batería, pero me defendía de alguna manera, Jacob no sabía ni siquiera como tomar las baquetas de manera correcta sin que se le cayeran al primer toque contra los platillos.

-Creo que toda la canción debería tener un conjunto de tambores y platillos, se mezcla un poco con tu guitarra y la voz y queda espectacular- añadí cuando me di cuenta que la batería solo en una parte le quitaría el encanto a la canción. Jacob anotó eso en la hoja de la canción.

-Bien, ahora probemos la guitarra- sugirió él. Pasó la cuerda por su hombro y tocó la canción completa. Sonaba sensacional, luego añadimos la voz a capela y él hacía los "oooh" que coreaban y a veces hacía un intento por no reírme, porque los hacía mal adrede, sabía que esta canción era en especial importante para mi, porque cuando se trata de mis amigas, soy como una mamá gallina.

Estuvimos toda la tarde ensayando la canción, añadiendo notas musicales, quitando palabras, sustituyéndolas por otras, probando distintos acordes en la guitarra, bromeando con la batería y comiendo frituras en los pocos descansos que nos dábamos. Hubo un momento en que creímos tenerlo todo listo (cuando ya eran casi las 12 de la noche).

Canté la canción completa, con los arreglos hechos y Jacob secundando con la guitarra, no tocamos la batería porque no saldría como queríamos.

-Bien merece una celebración. La primera canción oficial de la banda está lista.- Jacob alzó su lata de refresco y la chocó delicadamente con la mía en un triste brindis entre amigos "celebrando" en la sala de música de la universidad que la canción en la que llevaba trabajando por una semana estaba lista.

-Gracias por aguantar mi mal humor la última semana Jacob- agradecí cuando nos encaminábamos hacia las habitaciones del campus, él insistió en acompañarme hasta mi edificio, lo cual intenté rechazar ya que el suyo quedaba al otro lado del campus, pero sus instintos masculinos de caballero perdido se lo impedían.

-Nah, no fue nada Bella, fue entretenido, lo juro.-lo miré con una ceja alzada, había sido todo menos entretenido.

-Admite que quisiste ahorcarme en más de una oportunidad.

Él rió y me miró analizándome.- De acuerdo, fuiste un dolor en el culo la última semana pero valió la pena, la canción es realmente buena.

Yo reí y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida cuando llegamos a mi edificio. Fue un gran día, y hablando de gran día, encendí mi celular, ya que tenía el (mal) hábito de apagarlo cuando me concentraba en mi "banda". Inmediatamente mi pobre celular se vio asaltado con todos los mensajes, llamadas perdidas, y correos electrónicos que le llegaban, esperé que el pobre respirara para revisarlo, para ese momento ya estaba abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio compartido con Bree, la chica que había sido rechazada por mi Cowboy Casanova.

-¿Dónde estabas Isabella?-demandó parándose frente a mi con los brazos en su cintura, era tan parecida a mi que asustaba, cualquiera diría que éramos hermanas perdidas, y eso asustaba, sobre todo porque mi madre tuvo una época de locura a mis cinco meses, (contado por mis abuelos, y mi padre, quien aunque estaba en buenos términos con mi madre no le perdonaba esa época).

-ensayando con Jacob Black la canción que me inspiraste a escribir.-le respondí tomando sus hombros con mis manos y aprovechando su distracción la moví hacia un lado para poder entrar al recinto.

-¿Está terminada?-chilló.

-Casi, aunque celebramos que es la primera canción oficial de la banda. Estamos buscando baterista, lo que me recuerda que no hicimos los anuncios…-medité y luego la miré como mi salvavidas- Hey, ¿quieres colaborar con la banda y ayudarme a diseñar los anuncios?

Ella chillo de nuevo y asintió frenéticamente buscando papel y lápiz para comenzar ya. Sobra decir que estuvimos horas dibujando prototipos hasta que conseguimos el indicado, Bree tenía un programa en su laptop que le permitía diseñar este tipo de cosas, con las ideas que teníamos sobre el prototipo elegido, ella añadió color al anuncio, una guitarra por aquí, micrófono por allá y una batería gigante en el medio donde se leía "Se busca baterista a tiempo completo, información llamar a " y salían los números de Jacob, Jasper y el mío.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Bree.- Agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón cuando imprimimos el afiche, solo faltaría llevarlo en la tarde a sacarle unas cuantas copias y distribuirlas por las carteleras de la universidad.

…

Maldita sea la hora en que dejé encendido mi celular por la noche. Gruñí tomando el endemoniado aparato que sonaba insistentemente con una llamada. Eran las 9 de la mañana, una hora relativamente decente para aquellos que se habían ido a dormir temprano, pero para alguien que se había acostado a las 4 de la mañana, no era una buena hora.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- Tanya Denali, ahijada de mi padre. Ahora mi hermanastra, sus padres murieron cuando era apenas una niña de 6 años, mi padre pasó a ser su tutor legal al ser su padrino, el Estado le concedió la custodia y desde entonces hemos vivido juntos, ella me lleva 5 años de diferencia, es hermosa y talentosa, con su cabellera rubia rojiza, su cuerpo de infarto, y sus ojos grises formaban parte de la matadora modelo de pasarela que es. Y por su puesto me apoya al mil porciento con mi sueño de tener mi propia banda y ser actriz.

-Hola a ti también cuñadita.- Edward Masen, por otro lado, era un simple ególatra, cabello cobrizo despeinado, ojos verdes penetrantes, una bonita sonrisa y un maldito buen actor. Era agradable, pero por su puesto, arruinaría mi fachada de la hermanastra que lo odia si se lo llego a decir, él sabe que lo quiero, pero nuestra relación es amor-odio, lo que divierte a nuestras familias, y está casado con la que considero una hermana más que una hermanastra.

-Cállate y déjame dormir engendro de Satán-chillé enojada. Cuando tengo pocas horas de sueño me pongo de mal humor.

-Wow, yo también te quiero Isabella, ¿así es como tratarás a tu sobrino?- a este hombre nunca le han dado unas patadas en las pelotas.

-Cuando mi sobrino venga, le diré la pobre excusa que tiene de padre-gruñí. Quiero y amo a mi cuñado (de la misma manera en que amo a mi hermana) pero su sentido del humor, con el sarcasmo y sus aires de superestrella a veces me superan.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada y yo solo quería meterme por el teléfono y ahorcarlo, aún cuando dejara a mi adorada hermana sin esposo.

-Es bueno saber que mi hijo o hija tendrá una tía tan buena

-Ajá….Espera!.- me levanté de golpe, ahora todo estaba cayendo en su lugar, las peleas de mi cuñado y mi hermana, mi hermana llorando, mi hermana vomitando, mi hermana comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.- ¿Tanya está embarazada?!-Chillé emocionada.

-Si Bella, lo está. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Cuando ambos dejábamos nuestro sarcasmo y nuestro "odio" de lado, podíamos conversar como gente civilizada.

-Muy bien Masen, has hecho algo bien después de dos años de matrimonio!-era divertido molestarlo.

-Todo lo hago bien, pero gracias Bella.-se escuchaba realmente emocionado y eso endemoniadamente tierno.

-¿Por qué me llamas tu y no ella?

Entonces escuché la risa de mi hermana al otro lado de la línea, la desgraciada ha estado escuchando todo desde el principio, pero ya habrá tiempo para reclamarle.- SERÉ TÍA!-grité emocionada.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Desde cuando lo saben?- y así comencé a lanzar preguntas sin respirar.

-Tengo casi tres meses, y lo sabemos desde hace dos semanas…

-LO SABES DESDE HACE DOS SEMANAS Y NO SE DIGNARON A CONTARME!-Grité

-Isabella no grites, suficiente con esa horrible voz que tienes, no quiero que mi hijo se traume desde ya..

-Edward cállate-dijimos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Dios, que brujas. Las dejo para que hablen solas. Adiós cuñada.

-Adiós engendro- él sabe que lo quiero, a veces lo quiero lejos, pero lo quiero.

Mi hermana y yo estuvimos ultimando detalles, yo le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas sobre su embarazo, como le iba, como se sentía, si ya se le veía el vientre abultado, si Edward se estaba portando bien con ella, y ella me preguntó todo tipo de cosas sobre la universidad, si estaba contenta con lo que estudiaba, y si mi banda me daba tiempo para estudiar, y luego insitió en tocar el tema del cowboy Casanova.

-¿Y este chico…el jugador de futbol americano por el que te mueres?-amaba a mi hermana, de veras que sí, pero tanto tiempo con Edward la estaba confundiendo.

-Tanya, detesto a ese chico, es un mujeriego, un womanizer, un maldito Casanova. Le hizo un desplante a Bree.

-Oh, oh- si, Oh oh, porque cuando mamá gallina Bella aparece es malo

-Bella hay algo que tengo que decirte, necesito que te calles-interrumpió mi monólogo interior.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Has recapacitado y le darás a Edward un pasaje sin regreso al nunca jamás?-bromeé, ella bufó.

-Podrías ser amable con él. Está muy emocionado con el tema de que será papá. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Necesito que te calles y escuches seriamente, es difícil lo que voy a decir, y Charlie no quiere que lo sepas, pero no está en mí guardar secretos y menos contigo y más cuando siempre hemos sido tan unidas…

-Tanya-advertí comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas aquél día, en que viniste a casa con Bree y papá se puso pálido y casi se desmaya cuando le dijiste que ella es tu compañera de habitación?-era una pregunta retórica, porque eso había sido hacía menos de un mes, y por supuesto que lo recordaba.-Bueno, luego de que se fueran dos días después, él comenzó a portarse muy extraño, Edward también lo notó, hacía llamadas misteriosas, y hasta llamó a tu madre, sinceramente en ese momento no sabía porque, pero ahora sí, y lo enfrenté cuando me enteré de todo. Edward tuvo que aguantarme para no lanzármele encima, te lo juro que he querido decírtelo, pero estabas tan entusiasmada porque empezarías tu banda que no quise arruinar ese momento…

-Tanya!-interrumpí-¿De qué hablas?-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago presa de los nervios y la anticipación.

-Resulta que cuando tu madre tuvo su momento de locura, quedó embarazada, y esa es una de las razones por las que papá no le perdona ese momento.- ¿Tanto para decirme que mi madre había quedado embarazada como una cualquiera cuando le fue infiel a mi padre?.

-¿Y, eso que tiene que ver con la visita?

-Tiene todo que ver Isabella!-chilló, luego respiró profundo un par de veces,- presta atención niña. Comencé a seguir a papá cuando salía con actitud misteriosa, y escuché la conversación que tuvo con tu madre cuando la invitó una vez a la casa- Mis padres se llevaban medianamente bien, no eran los mejores amigos, pero al menos se soportaban.- En esa conversación hablaron de la hija que Reneé tuvo, y luego Charlie comenzó a decir todo tipo de cosas como " Te imaginas lo que dirá mi hija cuando lo sepa" y " Isabella enloquecerá" y René decía cosas como "No le diremos nada, no podemos herirla de esa manera, es mejor que siga creyendo que nada pasó", yo enfurecí tanto que ni Edward pudo hacer nada, los enfrenté y demandé saber quien era la hija de la que estaban hablando y porque no podías saberlo, entonces ellos se volvieron locos, gritándose cosas inentendibles hasta que un nombre saltó en esa pelea.

-Un nombre…-no cualquier nombre, el posible nombre de mi media hermana- un nombre.. Tanya te das cuenta que esto es endemoniadamente importante. ¿Qué nombre dijeron?-estaba más emocionada que asustada.

-Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido como…

En ese momento entró Bree hecha un mar de lágrimas con algo en la mano.

-Espera un momento Tanya, no cuelgues.-dejé el teléfono de lado y palmeé mi cama para que Bree se sentara- ¿Qué paso?-pregunté preocupada. Ella tenía en sus manos una foto de mi madre con un bebé en brazos, y eso hizo que me tensara.

-¿Porqué tienes una foto de ella?-gritó parándose de la cama, acusándome con un dedo. La miré confundida, era mi madre por amor a Cristo, podría no tener mucha convivencia con ella, pero era la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

-Porque es mi madre Bree.-Ella dejó de chillar y se puso pálida.-Bree, no entiendo, ¿Qué sucede?

Ella giró la foto y por detrás decía "Reneé e Isabella, 13 de octubre 1993". Yo había nacido el 13 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, por lo que esa foto era del mes siguiente. Mi madre estaba sonriendo, mientras me acunaba en sus brazos, casi parecía que yo estuviera sonriendo, era una foto muy bonita, siempre me ha gustado, porque era de antes de que mi madre se volviera loca.

-Ella no puede ser tu madre, es imposible…-se paseaba de un lado al otro en mi habitación y entonces las piezas encajaron. Tomé el celular de nuevo donde Tanya esperaba con la respiración acelerada y un Edward que le susurraba "tranquila amor".

-Tanya- ella respondió inmediatamente.-El nombre que saltó en la conversación…¿Era Bree?-la pregunta sonó en un susurro, casi temía saber la respuesta.

Bree me miró confundida, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas, ahora entendía porque nos parecíamos tanto, misma madre, gen dominante, cabello marrón, ojos marrones, casi la misma contextura aunque ella era un poco más baja que yo, sus mejillas eran más rellenas y sus ojos un poco más grandes que los míos.

-Si.-susurró.

-Bien. Te llamo en un rato.-sin esperar su respuesta colgué la llamada.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos, procesando la información, todo lo que acaba de escuchar, de descubrir. Bree era mi hermana, bueno medio hermana, compartíamos la misma madre y nunca lo supimos, y de no ser por Tanya, no lo hubiéramos sabido nunca.

Esa mañana estuve conversando todo el tema con mi recién descubierta hermana, fuimos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hablarlo, en lugar de acusarnos la una a la otra por la actitud errante de nuestra madre, en el año que llevábamos en la universidad, hemos sido inseparables, compartiéndolo todo, contándonos todo, yendo de juerga juntas, lo único que no compartíamos era la ropa interior y porque era antihigiénico. Por ese mismo motivo no sabíamos como asimilar la noticia, si de manera positiva, del tipo que te pones a saltar porque descubres que una de tus mejores amigas es tu hermana, o del tipo deprimente porque tus padres te han mentido durante 20 años de tu vida.

-Es simplemente espeluznante, que me hayan ascendido en primaria porque era muy inteligente para estar en un grado menor, sin importarles mi edad. ¿Crees que esa era una manera del destino de hacernos coincidir en la universidad? Es decir tú eres la mayor, por casi un año. –murmuró con la mirada fija en la foto de mi-nuestra-madre conmigo en brazos.

Me encogí de hombros, porque sinceramente no se que podía decirle, la situación era bastante…impresionante…

-Mis hermosas pollitas…-la voz de Alice, nuestra mejor amiga sonó desde la puerta de mi habitación- ¿porqué están tan tristes?-se acercó a nuestra posición y se agachó, fijando la vista en la foto.-¿Pasó algo con Renée Bella?- Bree se tensó, a fin de cuentas Reneé había sido mas madre de ella que mía.

-Es la madre de Bree-susurré.

Alice pasó su mirada a Bree.-¿pasó algo con tu madre, pollita?-Ambas reímos, Alice era especial a su manera, desde que nos conoció, nos comenzó a llamar pollitas, porque decía que éramos muy parecidas como dos pollitos de la misma madre.

-Es la madre de Bella-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa a medias.

Alice frunció el ceño.-Bueno, es la madre de Bella, la madre de Bree, ¿la madre de quien?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-La de ambas-dijimos.

Alice nos miró sin entender y se sentó como indio en el piso.-Ajá, la madre de ambas…entonces….

-Alice!-chillé, ella ni se inmutó.-La madre de Bella, la madre de Bree, es la misma mujer. Reneé, recuerda que te dije que ella tuvo un período de "rebeldía" a mis cinco meses, esa rebeldía dio como resultado a Bree.

-Osea, que mis pollitas son hermanas.-concluyó. Bree y yo asentimos.-me lo imaginaba. Son como dos gotas de agua. Bueno no tanto así, pero si son muy parecidas. Pero como sea, dejemos el drama familiar aquí. Las invito al partido de fútbol que hay hoy en una hora. Mi hermano nos verá allí, y por fin podrán conocerlo.

Bree y yo decidimos que Alice tenía razón, nos cambiamos por unos shorts negros de jean, una camisa verde oliva (en alusión a los colores del equipo) y unos converse negros. En media hora estuvimos listas.

-Bien pollitas, prepárense para ser deslumbradas-por alguna razón el guiño que me dedicó Alice, se me hizo como un mal augurio.

…

Al llegar al campo de futbol, estaban tocando el himno, y el hermano de Alice no apareció cuando terminó el himno.

-Alice, no dijiste que tu hermano vendría-insto Bree.

-No. Dije que lo veríamos aquí.

-Pura semántica Alice. ¿dónde está?-pregunté.

-Ahí-señaló a los jugadores en el campo.

-¿Tu hermano juega para la universidad enemiga?-susurré casi grité.

-No tarada!, mi hermano es Emmett, el qauterback-respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿QUE?!-Estallamos las dos y no tuvimos oportunidad de volver a hablar del tema porque el partido dio comienzo.

* * *

**Es un EMMETT/BELLA, JASPER/ALICE, EDWARD/TANYA... no se si Rosalie aparecera...:)**


	2. The Drums Boy

**gracias por sus reviews ... fueron dos pero bien recibidos...lamento la tardanza, la uni me tenia absorbida, el fin de semana estuve super enferma y en la semana actualicé los otros fics!:)...espero que este capi les guste, un poco de como piensa Emmett... :).. me inspire en ste capi, tiene mucho e lo que yo siempre he predicado y pensado!:)**

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**"Everything is fine when you`re standing in the eye of the hurricane"**

**(Hurricane/Brigdit Mendler)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: The Drums boy**

**EMMETT POV**

Sabía que no era muy querido en la población femenina de la universidad, todo porque me había ganado injustamente la reputación de mujeriego. Ni siquiera me han visto con más de dos mujeres al año y soy un Casanova, mientras que aquellos que cambiaban de mujer como de interiores eran los chicos buenos. El mundo está lleno de contradicciones. Intenté salir con una chica, me parecía hermosa, cabello marrón, ojos grandes, pero simplemente no pasó a nada más que una de las mas hermosas chicas que he visto, no me gustó más allá de una amistad, no tenia lo que buscaba en una chica que pudiera ser potencialmente mi novia. Yo buscaba una chica que fuera…inteligente, que aspirara alto, no necesariamente que buscara ser famosa, pero que comprendiera el hecho de que yo quería ser profesional en el futbol americano, y que cuando llegara a serlo, pudiera soportar la presión de estar bajo los flashes.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba, soltero, sin compromiso y preparándome para un gran juego. Hoy vendrían entrenadores de grandes equipos, como los Cardinals, y equipos del sur. Estaba realmente ansioso, eso definiría mi futuro en las ligas profesionales, venían a ver a ambos equipos jugar (los equipos que llevaban la delantera en las eliminatorias universitarias) y tratarían de reclutar a aquellos que tuvieran madera para las grandes ligas, de ahí mi nerviosismo.

Si bien era uno de los becados por deporte, bien sabia que eso no persuadiría a los entrenadores de escogerme, tendría que lucirme, jugar mejor de que como juego para demostrarle que puedo ser ese que buscan. Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos, otro de los becados de la universidad que deseaba llegar a las grandes ligas, estaba tan tranquilo que me ponía más nervioso a mí. ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado cuando nuestro futuro técnicamente pende de un resultado?

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré en lo que estaba por hacer, jugar como siempre lo hago, dando mi vida en ello, disfrutando, divirtiéndome haciendo lo que mejor hago y pateando culos de aquellos que intenten ganarle a mi equipo.

Como siempre la emoción que se respiraba en el campo era abrumadora, pero sabia que no seria ni un cuarto de lo que son las grandes ligas. Los estadios llenos de gente gritando el nombre de tu equipo, llevando las camisetas de tu equipo o los colores del mismo, incluso las cámaras grabando casa paso y repitiéndolo por televisión en vivo, todo eso, el súper bowl, los playoffs, todo lo que quería lo tendría, porque no me rindo en lo que sueño.

Guié a mi equipo al campo, el plan de juego no era muy diferente al de las ultimas veces, unos tres o cuatro cambios respaldados por el entrenador y la victoria sería nuestra. No dejé que los gritos me distrajeran, los tomaba, los guardaba y lo utilizaba para patear el campo, correr como el viento y jugar como en su vida han visto jugar a alguien el futbol americano.

La señal de que el partido empezaba la escuché a duras penas, aún a pesar de mi concentración había la suficiente bulla como para escuchar al otro equipo empezar. Nos llevaban unos puntos de ventaja, pero no dejaría que me ganaran y mucho menos en mi campo. Llamé a tiempo y obligué a los chicos a concentrarse, este triunfo era nuestro, solo eras el mejor, ganándole a los mejores, y la universidad contra la que jugábamos había sido la campeona la última vez.

Pronto comenzamos a sumar puntos al marcador, ni me molesté en ver el puntaje al terminar, solo sabia que habíamos ganado, éramos los mejores, venciendo a los mejores, tal y como debía ser.

Nos dimos las manos con el equipo contrario, intercambiamos palabras, algunos eran amigos, otros desconocidos, pero siempre has de llevarte bien, porque no sabes si terminarás con algunos de ellos en las grandes ligas.

El entrenador nos felicitó y tras unas palabras nos dejó libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos, teníamos el fin de semana libre, por lo que podríamos celebrar la victoria si queríamos, o simplemente ir de fiesta a algún bar local. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer ninguna de las dos, tal vez si celebrar, pero no estaba tan…animado para una fiesta.

Una personita, importante en mi vida desde que tengo memoria se me guindo del cuello y comenzó a decir todo tipo de incoherencias, mi hermana menor, la única que hasta ahora ha sabido mantenerme con los pies en la tierra y me ha apoyado hasta en las decisiones estúpidas y juegos malos que he tenido, Alice, la única persona que hasta ahora tengo miedo de perder.

-Felicidades Em!-fue lo único que logré entender de entre todo lo que decía, era una verborrea de esas que le dan cuando está muy emocionada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper ser asaltado por una chica, salvo que ésta no se le colgaba como Alice se me colgaba a mi, la chica simplemente lo abrazaba y le decía cosas que hacia que riera.

-Gracias enana-respondí cuando noté que mi hermana había dejado de hablar.

Alice me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendentemente, era de esas chicas que no le importaba que estuviera sudado, y me abrazaba y besaba en ese estado. Contrario a la concepción de hermanas que tengo por otros amigos.

-¿Celebrarás el triunfo?-escuché que le preguntaban a Jasper, lo que significaba que la chica y él se estaban acercando a nuestra posición.

-Yo no se que opinará Emmett-me dio una palmada en la espalda-pero yo estoy muerto, no he dormido en la semana con tantos exámenes y entrenamientos, así que aprovecharé mi fin de semana libre para dormir y descansar.

Cuando vi a la chica que estaba junto a Jasper, pude escuchar un coro de ángeles cantar el "aleluya". O ver como se movía bajo reflectores imaginarios y en cámara lenta como en las malas comedias de la televisión. Era simplemente hermosa, cabello castaño atado en una extraña cola, no tenia maquillaje, llevaba unos shorts, una camisa verde y unos converse negros y colgaba del brazo de mi mejor amigo. Ella, la chica era la perfección en persona, pero por alguna razón no me dirigió la palabra más que para decir "felicidades, bue juego" y pareció decirlo a regañadientes.

Más tarde ese día, me enteré que la chica era Isabella, hermana de Bree, la chica con la que había intentando salir, y todo entonces tuvo sentido: su enfado para conmigo y sus ojos como dagas. Bien, no había empezado con buen pie, y ni la conocía.

Jasper seguía riéndose a carcajadas del enfado de Isabella conmigo, incluso me dijo que había intentado persuadirla de que yo no era como me pintaban, y el bastardo se reía en mi cara diciéndome que la chica no me llamo hijo de puta porque no quería insultar a la madre de Alice y porque tampoco llegaría tan lejos en un insulto. Pero supe por Alice que la chica estaba formando su banda y buscaba un baterista, yo conocía uno y trataría de agraciarme con ella presentándoselo, el chico parecía tener talento y querer liberar la emoción con algo.

Quería conocerla, me daba curiosidad saber porque me odiaba, ¿Por qué había intentado salir con su hermana y no había funcionado? ¿Por qué tenia una mala reputación y por eso me odiaba?. Bien, tenia que hacer algo para cambiar esa situación.

-¿Si?-Paul Lahoote, baterista odiado por algunas personas de la carrera porque estresa tamborileando en la madera de los pupitres con sus dedos, un buen chico para mi que lo que quiere es desahogar su energía.

-Te tengo buenas noticias- fui directo al grano.

-¿Qué es?-dijo al otro lado de la línea.

-Se de una banda que busca baterista a tiempo completo. Alice conoce a la chica de la banda.

Paul no hallaba la manera de darme las gracias, decía cualquier tipo de cosas, lo que le faltó fue gritar como mujer y decirme que me amaría por el resto de mi vida. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero de tan solo imaginármelo. Uf, menos mal que ningún chico con complejos de chica se me ha declarado, no tengo nada en contra de los que batean para el equipo contrario, pero no me gusta que sean muy…explícitos en mi presencia, me perturba.

Cuando colgué la llamada con Paul, le envié un mensaje a Alice para que le dijera a su amiga de la banda que ya tenia un chico que podría ser su baterista, sin poder aguantarse me llamó y me gritó las mismas incoherencias que Paul, salvo que ella me dijo que me quería más ahora, asegurándole que yo también la quería me metí a bañar y luego me dormí.

A la tarde del día siguiente acompañé a Paul, bueno mas bien Alice nos guió a Paul y a mi hasta la sala de música de la universidad, que constaba con un escenario y todo tipo de instrumentos jamás vistos por el hombre, había desde guitarras, baterías, saxofones, clarinetes, violines, violoncelos y un montón de instrumentos mas que eran el paraíso para cualquier músico. A mi me gustaba un poco jugar con la guitarra acústica que mis padres me habían regalado cuando tenia catorce años, pero no era muy ducho a la música, lo mío eran los deportes.

Isabella, hermosa como ayer se presentó ante Paul como "Bella", y le pidió que por favor tocara algo en la batería. Lo que vi realmente me impresionó, sabia que Paul le gustaba la batería, vamos el chico andaba con baquetas el día entero, pero no sabia que era tan…bueno en ella.

Isabella, o Bella, pidió la opinión de Jacob y la de Jasper que curiosamente había estado tocando con ellos ocasionalmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó aprenderte esa canción?- la pregunta de Jasper no la entendí.

Paul pareció pensarlo un poco y al final respondió:-creo que unos tres o cuatro días.

Bella miró a Jasper expectante esperando su opinión, parecía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era realmente importante.

-¿Y?-instó Bella.

-Es el mejor que podrás encontrar. Ni lo pienses. Esa canción me tomó a mi como un mes aprenderla y todavía no la toco ni la mitad de bien.

-Si pero lo tuyo es el futbol- repuso Jacob.

-Si, pero toco la batería desde que tengo memoria. – aclaró.- Bella, Jacob, tienen en Paul el baterista que han estado buscando.

Paul parecía completamente confundido ante lo que se desarrollaba ante él.

-Bien. Paul tendrás un mes como período de prueba. Tocaremos mañana una canción a la que queremos ponerle algo de batería. Si nos convences en este mes de que eres lo que buscamos, tienes tu puesto asegurado, sino, adiós- Informó la castaña, tenía una voz muy bonita, y no podía esperar a escucharla cantar. Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Cuando nos íbamos, Bella se me acercó dando tumbos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Que conste que lo hago contra mi voluntad, pero me han educado para agradecer las buenas acciones de la gente. Así que gracias, aprecio que nos hayas encontrado a Paul.

Bien, me hablaba, estaba molesta por hacerlo, pero lo hacía, eso era algo.

-No hay problema muñeca. –Le di una sonrisa en respuesta.

-No soy tu muñeca. Ya puedes irte por donde viniste!.-y ahí iba todo el avance que había hecho, meneando las caderas con determinación hacia donde estaban los integrantes de su banda.

Bien, esto sería muy difícil, tendría que demostrarle a una chica que me odia sin razones, que no soy tan malo como me ve. Y eso era extraordinariamente complicado, porque ni siquiera sabía como empezar.

Bufé y salí de la sala de música. Tendría que idear un plan.

-Emmett!-me detuve al escuchar a mi hermana correr hacia mi.

-¿Necesitas ir a algún lugar?-pregunté confundido.

-No. Pero tengo que preguntar ¿porqué le conseguiste el baterista a la banda de Bella?-su pregunta no tenia sentido.

-Alice, tu amiga buscaba un baterista, conozco uno, simplemente le di una oportunidad a Paul de mostrar su talento, y matando dos pájaros de un tiro le di un baterista a alguien que le buscaba. –respondí, sabiendo que no estaba siendo cien por ciento sincero conmigo mismo.

-Si, pero ¿porqué te importa?

-No lo sé.

Y no lo sabía. Pero había querido ayudar, se lo que es tener un sueño y querer seguirlo hasta el final, si triunfas tienes la satisfacción de tus esfuerzos, si no triunfas, al menos tienes la satisfacción de saber que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para hacerlo posible. Si te rindes o nunca lo intentas, jamás sabrás que habrá sido de ti, de haber continuado con el sueño que querías lograr.

* * *

**¿que tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviewss!... **

**¿Está Emmett enamorado? **


	3. Friends

**holaaaa hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi de esta divertida historia... espero que la demora haya valido la pena! espero que les guste... este sería el segundo Emmett pov que hago espero que les guste...:)... **

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Friends.**

**EMMETT POV**

Alice seguía insistiendo en que me gustaba su mejor amiga, estaba siendo realmente fastidiosa, uno no puede ser una buena persona sin que digan que esta interesado en otra, o que es un desgraciado o que insulten a la madre de uno. El mundo es una cosa extraña.

Finalmente dejé a Alice en su edificio de dormitorios y me fui al mío a hacer cualquier cosa. Jasper era mi compañero de habitación (para fortuna mía, ya que no quería a ningún estúpido de compañero). Él conocía perfectamente a Bella y podría hablarme de ella.

Me tiré en mi cama y comencé a pensar en todo y en nada, en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y la quinta pata del gato. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi celular sonó. Pensé en no responder, pero luego la conciencia me molestaría.

Al ver el identificador, solo pude maldecir a Alice, solo ella lograba que nuestra madre me llamara dos días seguidos.

-Hola Mamá-saludé cansinamente.

-Wow Emmett yo también te quiero- rodé los ojos, quería a mi mamá pero cuando se juntaba con Alice me molestaba sobremanera.

-Lo siento, solo estoy cansado-me disculpé.

-Si, Alice me dijo que ganaron el partido.-y allí estaba, el abre boca para comenzar a dar rodeos en lugar de ir directo al grano.

La deje hablar durante varios minutos, hasta que mis ojos pesaban y apenas podía mantenerme despierto.

-Al grano mamá.-un bostezo se me escapó involuntariamente.

-Si, si lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo cariño? Alice mencionó algo de una banda y una chica. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Mama osa al rescate.

Pero apreciaba sus intentos, ella siempre había intentado darme consejos con las chicas, me decía que no fuera un mujeriego, que esperara la chica correcta, que luchara por mis sentimientos y que siempre intentara mantener a la chica correcta a mi lado, contenta, feliz. Y cada vez que pensaba en esa frase la imagen de Bella se venía a mi mente, ella es diferente. A penas la conozco personalmente, pero se que ella es la correcta, simplemente me parece demasiado apresurado saberlo desde el primer momento en que la vi. Jasper me tiene que ayudar.

-Es solo una chica a la que ayudé a conseguir un baterista para su banda. Mamá, sabes como es Alice, ella ve unicornios y arcoíris en todos los lados. Es su mejor amiga o algo así-o algo así. Como no, eso no me lo creía ni yo mismo. Alice hablaba siempre de unas pollitas (que hasta el sol de hoy pensé que eran una suerte de mascotas o algo parecido), solo hoy me dijo que sus pollitas eran Bella y esta chica Bree.

Mi mamá soltó un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

-Cariño, si tienes sentimientos por una chica, no los niegues, asúmelos. La negación no te llevará a ningún lado…

No podía seguir escuchando decir a mi madre que tenia sentimientos por una chica que aparentemente me odiaba. No sabía que era mas ilógico, si que aparentemente me gustara una chica que apenas conocía o que ella me odiara sin conocerme.

-Me odia mamá. Déjalo así.- ante sus continuos consejos me di por vencido.

Me gustaba Bella (fuera cual fuera su apellido) y tendría que lograr que ella por lo menos dejara de odiarme. Pero el problema era cómo lograr eso.

-Emmett, el odio es una concepción psicológica. ¿Qué no te he enseñado nada en estos veintidós años?- Ahora era regañado. Muy bien.

-Como sea mamá, no soy de su agrado-quería ayuda, no que me siguiera regañando, y si seguirle la corriente era la única manera de que me ayudara, pues lo haría.

-Cariño…-su voz demostraba la tristeza y las ansias de no estar tan lejos.- ¿Has intentado limpiar tu imagen?-algo me decía que Alice le había contado más de lo que me estaba diciendo mi madre, siempre que aparentemente tenia un problema, Alice la llamaba, pues yo tendía a interiorizar lo que pensaba y sentía.

- Mamá, apenas he hablado con ella dos veces. Lo único bueno que ha dicho ha sido "gracias" cuando le presenté al baterista.-dije frustrado.

Ella emitió un gritito emocionado. Las mujeres son una especie extraña.

-sigue ayudándola Emmett!-gritó cuando le pregunte porque estaba tan entusiasmada. Mi madre a veces era más extraña que Alice (y eso es decir mucho).

Decidiendo que mi madre no era la mejor ayuda que pudiera tener en estos momentos, decidí que era mejor despedirme de ella, así que lo hice con la promesa de que la llamaría cuando tuviera noticias.

Me volví a acostar en mi cama, mirando el techo, intenté conciliar el sueño, pero éste se había esfumado dejándome totalmente despierto.

Gruñí molesto y me cambie por mi ropa de ejercicio, trotar un poco en el campo de futbol ayudaría a mantener mi mente clara, o a mantenerla en blanco.

Pero fuera a donde fuera, esta chica me perseguía, de algún modo u otro, es como si el mundo intentara decirme que tenía que hacer las pases con ella, o con su paz interna o con cualquier mierda con la que tuviera que reconciliarme.

Estaba completamente desesperado, perdido, hundido, miserable. La chica que aparentemente me gustaba, me odiaba con todo su ser. Apenas y podía soportar hablarme, puedo parecer infantil pero no soy estúpido, el único momento en que la noté relajada fue cuando escuchaba a Paul tocar la batería, marcando el ritmo con su mano contra su muslo y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. No soy ciego, noté lo molesta que se veía por darme las gracias, sólo esperaba que las hubiera dado de corazón y no porque la obligaron.

La música en mis oídos no hacía más que recordarme la cara de Bella el día del juego, su rechazo, su odio que ahora comenzaban a incomodarme, antes me divertía, ahora me incomodaba que me odiara, y haber intentado salir con su compañera de habitación sumaba puntos en mi contra.

Llevaba dos vueltas al campo cuando una figura menuda, bajita apareció en mi visión, al principio me congelé pensando que era Bella, pero luego de enfocar bien mi vista noté que era Bree. No se que era mejor, si Bree o Bella, teniendo en cuenta que la primera tenía mas razones para odiarme que la segunda.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tímida cuando pasé por su lado, yo la saludé con un gesto de la mano y seguí mi camino, cuando estuvo nuevamente en mi campo de visión la vi sentada en las bancas, con la mirada perdida, no lucía particularmente emocionada, más bien triste. En el muy poco tiempo que la conocía, nunca la había visto tan…triste.

No se si fue mi caballero interior o una curiosidad morbosa guiada por la relación que ella tenia con Bella, pero reduje mis pasos hasta ubicarme a su lado, al notar que ella solo movió sus ojos de la nada a mi, y de mi a la nada, me senté a su lado dispuesto a ayudarla, si estaba en mi poder hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté quitándome los audífonos y guardándolos en los bolsillos de mis shorts.

Ella me miró y me dio un intento de sonrisa.-Algo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿quieres hablar de eso?- Bree se parecía a Alice en algunos sentidos, eran bajitas y menudas las dos, disparaban en uno el instinto de protección.

Ella se encogió de hombros nuevamente, pero comenzó a llorar, instintivamente la abracé y esperé que se descargara. Unos minutos después ella limpió sus ojos avergonzada.

-Lo siento- yo le di una sonrisa que claramente indicaba que no había problema. - ¿Qué harías tu si te dieras cuenta un día que tu mejor amiga es tu hermana?-su pregunta me dejó pensando. Tenía una mejor amiga, se llama Kate, estudia derecho y es la única después de Alice que puede decirme las cosas sin anestesia sin que me moleste.

-supongo que sería un poco desestabilizador, mataría a cualquiera de mis dos padres que hubiera tenido una hija sin decirme nada.- no se si estaba ayudándola o no, pero era lo que pensaba, si mis padres jamás me hubieran dicho que tenia una hermana además de Alice, y me dejaran creer que Kate es solo mi mejor amiga, sabiendo que no lo era, los mataría.

Ella sonrió divertida.- Resulta que mi madre ya está loca.- la quería, por como hablaba de ella, la quería. ¿Entonces ella es hermana de su mejor amiga?.

-Pero la quieres. Loca o no, la quieres.- afirmé.

- Ya no estoy tan segura. –al ver mi cara de confusión volvió a responder.- Técnicamente al quedar embarazada de mi con mi padre, abandonó a la hija que ya tenía con otro hombre. Eso no se hace, es inmoral.

De acuerdo, no podía defender un abandono. Estaba en contra de los abandonos, aborrecía a todos aquellos hombres que abandonaban a sus hijos, esperando que ellos a una edad temprana se defendieran solos, obligándolos a madurar rápidamente.

-Es decir, siempre quise que Bella fuera mi hermana, la quería como una, Alice siempre dijo que nos parecíamos muchísimo, pero nunca pensé que fuéramos de la misma sangre- Y de nuevo Bella aparecía en el panorama. Ella siguió contándome como había descubierto que Bella era su hermana, que su madre había tenido primero a Bella y que cinco meses después se borro del panorama al "enamorarse" de otro hombre. Me contó sobre la hermana de Bella, sobre su cuñado y como deseaba ella tener una vida tan llena de amor como la que había tenido Bella, a pesar de que su madre le había demostrado cariño, nunca sintió que fuera suficiente.

Luego de haber estado hablando lo que parecieron horas sobre cómo descubrió y como se sentía respecto a su consanguinidad con Bella.

-¿Estás así de molesta o retraída solo por el asunto de que sean hermanas, o hay algo más que te esté perturbando?-sentía que había algo más que no estaba diciendo, y quisiera o no decírmelo estaría bien con ello, no era nada de ella para que me contara toda su vida en una sola tarde.

Ella rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó. ¿Será que tengo yo que ver con su molestia?

-Escucha antes que digas nada. Realmente siento si herí tus sentimientos cuando te dije que no quería seguir saliendo contigo, no fue mi intención hacerlo. Simplemente te veo como una muy linda chica que puede llegar a ser una buena amiga, pero no te veo como algo más.-no había tenido oportunidad de explicarme porque el día que se lo dije, ella salió corriendo molesta.

Bree para mi sorpresa rió abiertamente- Dale paz a tu mente Emmett, no te culpo por nada, y ahora yo te veo de la misma manera, como un guapo chico que puede ser un buen amigo. No eres tan malo como pensé. Nadie se hubiera detenido a escucharme quejarme por horas, ni me hubiera abrazado para que llorara. Gracias- le sonreí verdaderamente contento.

Bromeamos un buen rato hasta que me contó que había un chico que le gustaba, del que creía estar enamorándose, pero no sabía como afrontar esos extraños e intensos sentimientos.

-Como dice mi madre. Lucha por tus sentimientos y no te rindas- ella me sonrió pícara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estas obligado a responder si no quieres.

-Da lo mejor que tengas- mi sonrisa con hoyuelos hizo que riera. Era una buena chica, el chico del que estuviera enamorada realmente tenia mucha suerte.

-¿Te gusta Bella?- mi sonrisa se borró dada la sorpresa.-Quiero decir, ella me contó lo del baterista y lo de "muñeca". Nadie ha hecho nada así por ella, ella recaudó por su cuenta a Jacob cuando lo escuchó en una clase de música hace varios semestres.

Ella había sido sincera conmigo, lo mínimo que le debía era lo mismo. A pesar de que no estaba obligado a responder, como ella dijo.

-Si, Bree. Cada momento me gusta más y más. Aunque luche por mis sentimientos, tengo que mover cielo y tierra para que deje de odiarme-triste realidad.

-Oh, ella no te odia!-respondió rápidamente casi interrumpiéndome. Todos mis pensamientos quedaron congelados en ese momento. ¿No me odiaba?

-¿Ah no?

-No-rió como si supiera un gran secreto y no quisiera compartirlo.

Esperé que hablara, pero no lo hizo. No era justo que soltara una bomba como esa y esperara que no dijera nada. Le di un empujoncito juguetón hacia un lado, en son de broma por no contarme, ella me lo devolvió y estuvimos bromeando así como cinco minutos, riéndonos.

-No es justo que digas algo así y luego te calles.

-Bien, no te odia. Odia que tengas influencia en ella, como con lo de la banda, y odia no tener razones lógicas y congruentes para odiarte. Te la has ganado con Paul.-yo sonreí feliz, tenia una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Eso tenia que contar como algo.

Si me había ganado el perdón de Bree, ¿sería justo pedirle ayuda con Bella? ¿O estaría abusando de su bondad?

-¿Me ayudas a conquistarla?-casi rogué.

Ella primero mostró sorpresa, luego emitió un gritito emocionado y me abrazó repitiendo mucho el "si". Bien, realmente tengo a Bree de mi lado si está tan entusiasmada por ayudarme.

-¿Cómo haremos?-pregunté. Mi plan no llegaba tan lejos.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo. Pero luego sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Tenía un plan.- Eso déjamelo a mí- De acuerdo eso había sido raro, pero si tenía su ayuda, no me importaba que tan extraño podía ser.

Con un renovado sentido de esperanza le di un beso en la mejilla a mi nueva amiga, y dándole las gracias me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Jasper estaba ahí cuando llegué. Y la pregunta del millón fue hecha de nuevo:-¿Por qué le conseguiste baterista?-¿Tan raro era que hubiera querido ser una buena persona, y darle algo a alguien que lo necesitaba?.

-¿Por qué todos sienten la necesidad de preguntarme lo mismo?-pregunté evadiendo su pregunta, ya le había admitido a dos personas en el mismo día que me gustaba una chica. ¿Tendría que hacerlo una tercera para que todo el mundo entendiera?

-Porque, Emmett, tú no eres una persona dada a las demostraciones, ni a actos como esos. ¿Te gusta Bella?-él era su mejor amigo, me habia rechazado más de una tarde de entrenamiento por salir con ella. ¿Será que estos dos tienen algo y me estoy interponiendo?

-¿Eres su novio o algo?-las repentinas ansias que me invadieron no fueron bienvenidas.

él rió a carcajadas.-No, no es mi novia, ni mi amiga especial o con derecho o sin derecho. Es mi mejor amiga. Punto. ¿Te gusta, si o no?

-Diablos si me gusta! ¿Feliz?-respondí sabiendo que no lo dejaría pasar. Maldito sea su entrenamiento militar.

-Si, bastante.

**BELLA POV**

-Estas celosa!-chilló Alice cuando me devolví dando zancadas enfadada hasta la cafetería.

-No, no estoy celosa Alice.-Traidora. Bree sabe que odio a ese maldito Casanova y ahora solo ríen juntos en las bancas del campo de Futbol. Ojalá lo atropelle un carrito de helados, estúpido, presumido, Casanova. Estúpido Cowboy Casanova.

-Si lo estas!-y con eso se echó a reír como una maníaca loca.


	4. I Hate Him

**Hola hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi, lamento la demora, la uni me tenia ocupada y el fin de semana me comi el primer libro de "Cazadores de sombras" y realmente no tuve cabeza para actualizar!... **

**las actualizaciones seran mas seguidas ya que ando de vacaciones...espero que este capi les guste!:)**

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: I Hate Him.**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en mi habitación sola recordando con un poco de confusión la segunda vez que vimos a Bree con Emmett en el campo de Futbol. La imagen mental de ellos dos juntos era algo extraño, porque Emmett cada vez que podía me hablaba cortésmente, hacía bromas en clase y no podía evitar pensar que me había equivocado con el chico, que no era una mala persona, que ser un Casanova no te convierte en un cerdo idiota.

Con un poco de pesar me torturé a mi misma volviendo a hace dos semanas al día en que todo se volvió terriblemente confuso.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Alice había insistido en que saliera a dar una vuelta por el campus con ella, sabía que me quería decir algo pero no se atrevía, bien sea por vergüenza o timidez (como si esta chica pudiera sufrir de timidez), abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, sus pasos eran erráticos y no estaba concentrada.

-Alice…-detuve mis pasos y me coloqué frente a ella. Me miró confundida y luego se sonrojó.-Escúpelo.

-El chico rubio que estaba con ustedes en la sala de ensayos cuando Paul estaba tocando, ¿cómo se llama?- El único chico rubio que estaba era Jasper.

-¿Jasper?-ella sonrió una sonrisa nueva, soñadora. -¿Te gusta Jasper?-pregunté impresionada.

Ella se encogió de hombros sonrojada pero sin dejar de sonreír, se veía tan tierna.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?-ella me vio esperanzada y asintió con la cabeza.

Yo me reí realmente divertida.-No te burles!-chilló.

-No me burlo.-intenté ponerme seria pero terminamos las dos riendo a carcajadas como dos locas.

…

Pasábamos por las gradas del campo de futbol cuando Alice me arrastró debajo de las mismas para quedar escondidas.

-Alice …-ella tapó mi boca con su mano y con la otra me señaló algo en el otro extremo del campo.

Al principio no vi nada interesante, una pareja riendo, pero cuando enfoqué mejor mi vista vi que eran Emmett y Bree los que reían.

No sabia como sentirme, fue sorprendente la punzada de decepción que me envolvió. ¿Habían vuelto?, pero luego la decepción se convirtió en furia hacia ambos, hacia el mundo, y no me pude controlar, aparté violentamente la mano de Alice de mi boca y tras una última mirada me fui caminando furiosa.

Alice achacó mi mal humor a que estaba celosa, lo cual podía ser cierto, pero no tenía sentido, porque yo odiaba a ese chico. ¿cierto?

De modo que yo odiaba a un chico y mi mejor amiga/hermana, se aliaba con él, riendo y bromeando. Eso es fraternizar con el enemigo, y es considerado como traición. ¿Cierto?.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK. **_

Alice insistía en que yo estaba equivocada y que su hermano no es ningún Casanova, pero ella no era imparcial.

Necesitaba hablar con Tanya, ella había pasado por algo así con Edward. ¿Será que así terminaremos Emmett y yo? ¿Realizando nuestros sueños y triunfando juntos? La imagen mental me gustó pero me abrumó.

Decidí que al día siguiente iría a almorzar con mi hermana, solas, sin Edward y sus continuas burlas de porque no tengo un novio. Sé que me quiere y me molesta porque su hermana está muy lejos pero es molesto a veces.

…

Mi celular me despertó con una llamada. ¿Sería que todos los días me despertarían así?

-¿Hola?-mi voz sonó horrible pero no podían pedir más de una persona que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Be-lla?

-¿Estás llorando?-me levanté apresuradamente de mi cama y vi en el reloj que eran las 10 am, no era temprano.

Mi hermana estaba llorando, y no tenía ni idea de donde demonios estaban las llaves de mi auto.

Tanya tomó dos respiraciones profundas antes de volver a hablar.-¿Puedes acompañarme al obstetra?-¿Por eso lloraba? Aghh, la mataría cuando la viera.

Edward había salido de viaje porque iniciarían el rodaje de una película en el extranjero y no podía acompañar a su esposa al segundo ecosonograma. Olvidaba que me habían pedido el favor de acompañarla.

-Demonios, lo olvidé. ¿A que hora es la cita?-pregunté desvistiéndome de camino al baño.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco-En una hora.

Mierda tenía 15 minutos para bañarme vestirme tomar algo de comer y volar hacia su casa. De su casa al hospital había media hora.

-Estaré allí en 15 minutos.-colgué la llamada y lancé mi celular encima de la cama.

En exactos 15 minutos estaba saliendo de mi casa a toda prisa, saludé de lejos a Jasper que estaba acompañado, como siempre de Emmett. Mi amigo me devolvió el saludo y Emmett simplemente bajó la cabeza con aspecto triste. Me hubiera gustado acercarme pero no podía, Tanya me mataría si no llegábamos a la cita a tiempo.

En 20 minutos estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de mi hermana y ella se subía rápidamente en el auto. Me extendió una taza de café con una sonrisa divertida y yo le agradecí enormemente.

Afortunadamente llegamos 15 minutos temprano, tal y como lo había planeado cuando me llamó, pero eso no quería decir que me salvaría de una buena reprimenda al salir del médico. Quizás le podría pedir que le diera un anestésico y llevármela medio drogada hasta su casa para evitar que me regañara, pero entonces eso arruinaría mis planes de almorzar y pedirle un concejo. Y no pondría a mi sobrina(o) en riesgo.

-Gracias por traerme-sus ojos aún estaban un poco hinchados por haber llorado, pero podía ver que estaba realmente agradecida.

Pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí, aunque ella era más alta que yo me las arreglé para abrazarla de esa manera.

-Para eso estamos las hermanas-ella soltó una risita.

Su pancita comenzaba a notarse. Estaba por pisar el cuarto mes, hoy averiguaríamos si tendría un sobrino o una sobrina. Yo apuntaba al niño, pero como Edward quería un niño y es mi deber torturarlo, le decía que llevaba dos semanas soñando que sería una niña. Él se tomaba muy en serio eso de los mensajes en sueños, no que no sean ciertos, pero era divertido molestarlo con ese tipo de información. Como dije nuestra relación es amor-odio. Pero es la única persona que he dejado que esté con mi hermana, es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y la ama de verdad, eso es suficiente para mí.

-Tanya Denali-la secretaria del doctor nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos al consultorio.

Una vez dentro, el doctor le indicó a Tanya que se quitara la camisa y desabrochara sus jeans, y una vez que hubiera terminado se recostara boca arriba en la camilla. Él salió para darle privacidad a mi hermana mientras ella lo hacía.

La ayudé a quitarse el abrigo y las sandalias, y ella se quitó la camisa solita y luego se recostó en la camilla.

Al cabo de 10 minutos el médico volvió a entrar, colocó el gel en el vientre de Tanya y procedió con el eco.

…

No entendí mucho, no veía bien lo que se supone que el médico veía en la pantalla de blanco y negro, pero si vi el bebé cuando él lo mostró, era tan chiquito. Mi hermana se puso a llorar cuando el médico le dijo que tendrían un hermoso varón. JA! Edward saltaría de emoción cuando le dijeran que tendría un hijo varón, su sueño hecho realidad.

Y Tanya no hizo más que salir del hospital y llamar a Edward colocando el teléfono el alta voz.

-Hola hermosa-Sonreí, nunca lo haría olvidar eso.

-Gracias por el cumplido guapo!-Tanya me miró con una expresión resignada.

-Oh, pero si es la enana!. ¿Qué sucede enana?-algo que siempre le reconocí a Edward es su buena disposición.

-Estamos saliendo de la consulta del médico-esta vez fue mi hermana quien habló.

Escuchamos unos ruidos pero luego cesaron.

-¿Y?-instó ansioso.

Antes de que Tanya pudiera decirle algo, sonreí maquiavélicamente y le dije- Tendrán una hija hermosa y muy sana. Te lo dije Masen, los sueños no fallan.-Tanya me miró un poco molesta por jugar con él, y le dirigí un "lo siento" y una sonrisa inocente.

-¿En serio?-parecía emocionado.

-No. Tendremos un varón. Bella sólo disfruta torturándote-respondió Tanya apresuradamente.

Edward rió contento.-¿Varón eh? Te lo dije Swan-Tanya rodó los ojos fastidiada y luego le contó todo lo que el médico le había dicho y colgó la llamada.

….

…

..

-Así que…no sabes si estás celosa o molesta.-concluyó Tanya cuando le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Emmett.

-Exacto.-respondí metiéndome una papita frita en la boca.

Estábamos almorzando en un lindo café restaurant cerca del hospital.

-Pues yo opino que si te gusta, pero no lo quieres reconocer.

-Temía que dijeras eso.

-No temas Bella. En verdad es bastante lindo tener alguien con quien compartir las cosas, alguien que no sean tus amigas. No tienes porque decidir nada ahora, puedes pensarlo, no tiene nada de malo, pero ten en cuenta que este chico parece quererte, según me has contado, no todos se toman las molestias que él se ha tomado.-Yo asentí calladamente.

Por el resto del almuerzo dejamos el tema de lado y conversamos de todo un poco, tampoco tocamos el tema de Bree, eso tendríamos que hablarlo con ella, y enfrentar a nuestros padres juntos. Exigía una respuesta de porque me han mentido durante veinte años de mi vida.

…

De regreso al campus, recordé que le había prometido a Alice presentarle a Jasper, y de camino del estacionamiento a mi habitación estuve ideando un plan de cómo presentarlos. No se me ocurría nada, parece que la mente maestra en cuanto a relaciones románticas se refiere es mi hermana.

…

…

Ha pasado una semana desde que hablé del tema de Emmett con Tanya, y estaba empezando a pensar que tenia razón, me ponía en extremo celosa cuando él venía a pedirle algo a Bree y se la pasaban horas hablando, me ponía furiosa cuando ella lo abrazaba, pero claro, yo no podía decir nada porque lo "odiaba".

La puerta de mi habitación sonó, quien quiera que sea que tocaba, estaba apurado.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme a Emmett fuera de la puerta.-Bree no está aquí-informé.

-No vengo buscando a Bree.-su rostro estaba serio, sus ojos azules estaban brillando con una emoción no identificada para mi, y estaba sudado de su entrenamiento de futbol, más sexy imposible.-Te vengo a buscar a ti.

-¿a mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que vengas conmigo el viernes a la reunión del equipo de futbol- sonó seguro de si mismo, pero noté la timidez y la incertidumbre en su voz.

Iba a responder que si, cuando Bree llegó. Emmett no despegó su vista de mi rostro cuando ella pasó, él estaba inusualmente serio.

-Hey Emmett, Bella- Bree serpenteó alrededor de los dos para poder pasar a nuestro dormitorio.

Unos minutos más de silencio.-¿Vendrás conmigo?-volvió a preguntar.

Qué sentido tenía decir que no, si ya sabía que quería decir que sí.

Asentí con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

Lo siguiente no me lo esperé.

Se acercó tan rápido que no me di cuenta que quería hacer hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Pasado el segundo de shock, me relajé y respondí el beso. Nos besamos durante bastante tiempo, él tenia mi cintura aprisionada contra su cuerpo, y no me importó que estuviera sudado, pasé mi manos por sus hombros y lo atraje más hacia mi.

Al final, fue él quien rompió el beso.

-Tengo que volver al entrenamiento-dijo con una risa-dije que iba al baño.

No lo pude evitar y reí de lo infantil que era esa excusa.

-Entonces es mejor que vuelvas.-él me dio un último beso y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando se fue, cerré la puerta y vi que Bree me veía con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa asomando por su rostro.

-¿Entonces te gusta?-preguntó.

Yo reí y negué con al cabeza.-Lo odio- Ella rió conmigo y me abrazó.


	5. Pride and Prejudice

**hola hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi de esta loca historia!:) mil gracias por todos sus reviews y sobre todo su paciencia!... me encanta esta historia, y me encanta escribirla. es mi primera pareja no cannon de todos humanos espero estar haciendolo bien!:)**

**En cuanto al blog, se me fue el tiempo y no creo que actualice sino hasta la semana que viene, espero que el lunes !:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!:)**

**PD: ****¿Que opinan de un lemmon en esta historia? **

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**You better take it from me**

**That boy is like a disease**

**You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide**

**And you're wondering why you can't get free**

**(Cowboy Casanova/Carriw Underwood)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pride and prejudice.**

**EMMETT POV**

Alice era la persona más insistente que pude conocer en mi vida, y para ser tan pequeña es realmente molesta. La amo, es mi hermana, pero Diosa sabe la paciencia que he tenido que tener para no lanzarla por la ventana.

Mi madre en más de una oportunidad me llamó pidiéndome que tuviera paciencia con Alice, que ella sabe lo que está haciendo, y que sería bueno tenerla como aliada. Cuando dijo eso, sentí como si estuviéramos planeando una guerra.

Alice llegó corriendo a mi habitación y entró sin pedir permiso, suerte para ella que sólo estaba yo. Venía con una hoja en la mano, y dios sabe lo que habrá hecho.

Con una sonrisa misteriosa me entregó la hoja. A simple vista vi que eran unas partituras, pero dándole una mirada más profunda vi que alrededor de los pentagramas habían corazones con mi nombre escrito dentro de ellos. Eso era un poco…perturbante.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?-pregunté bastante incómodo con la idea de que alguien tenia mi nombre escrito en corazones en una partitura.

Alice bufó impaciente. –Es la letra de Bella, niño tonto. Y esa hoja es la partitura de una canción. Mira el título.

El título decía "Cowboy Casanova". Casi me echo a reír ante la ironía.

-Sigo sin entender que hago con esto.

-Eres bruto Emmett! A Bella le gustas. Los corazones no son por nada, tonto.

Decidiendo que le haría caso, doblé la hoja y la guardé en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

Ella se sentó en mi cama y siguió sonriendo de esa manera espeluznante.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-¿Qué tienes con Bree Tanner?

-No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Si respondes mi pregunta, respondo a la tuya- Enana tramposa.

Suspiré cansado. -¿Qué quieres saber?-ella aplaudió emocionada. Dios, si no la quisiera la echaría ahora.

-Te he visto en más de una vez hablando y riendo con ella en el campo de futbol.-ahora su semblante era serio. - ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

Rodé los ojos y le conté que Bree me estaba ayudando a hacer planes para hacer que Bella no me odiara…

-No te odia-interrumpió.

-Como sea.- respondí y le seguí contando. Cuando terminé ella sonrió de una manera que nunca le había visto sonreír, era como dulce pero a la vez pícara.-¿Por qué sonríes así?-pregunté desconfiado.

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante para abrazarme. Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, pero supongo que es mejor que me pegue o siga sonriendo de manera misteriosa, y no me diga ninguna de las dos.

Cuando se separó me dijo que debía buscar la oportunidad de hablar con ella sin nadie que nos interrumpiera, y de esa manera ella no podría actuar como si me odiara ni como si me amara si no como en verdad se sienta en ese momento.

-Piénsalo Em. Me tengo que ir. Pero ella no te odia.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y justo cuando ella iba abrir la puerta, Jasper la abrió por ella desde afuera.

-Gracias Cowboy-dijo con voz seductora y yo sólo reí ante la cara de confusión que tenía mi mejor amigo. Pobre chico, no está acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de mi hermanita.

Pasaron dos semanas y sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo. Había amenazado a Jasper para que no invitara a Bella a la parrillada del equipo el viernes, porque lo quería hacer yo, ella sería mi novia de alguna manera, aunque tuviera que bajarle el cielo, la luna y las estrellas para que no me odiara. La quería, eso lo sabía desde el momento en que la vi en el partido con mi hermana, y sabia que Bree estaba haciendo mucho por ayudarme, estaba en peligro de ganarse la enemistad de su mejor amiga/hermana. Alice también se había unido a nosotros. Bree se reunía conmigo dos veces a la semana para contarme sus avances o sus estancamiento y terminábamos bromeando sobre todo y sobre nada, y de alguna manera Alice se las ingeniaba para que Bella nos viera, sabíamos que corríamos el riesgo de que ella pensara que Bree y yo habíamos vuelto, pero tenía que hacer algo, no sería Emmett McCarthy si me quedara callado y de brazos cruzados, esperando que la oportunidad de mi vida se fuera. Si después las cosas no funcionaban, tenía el aliciente de que había por lo menos hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para hacerlo funcionar.

Con una brillante idea en mente, le dije al entrenador que necesitaba orinar, él molesto por mi falta de tacto me ordenó que no le volviera a decir cuando tuviera que hacer de mis necesidades fisiológicas y que simplemente fuera a los camerinos al baño.

Jasper rodó los ojos y yo le palmeé el hombro, él sabía lo que haría, y le debería una grande si me cubría en esta oportunidad.

Rodeé los camerinos y corrí como alma que huye del infierno hasta la habitación de Bella, en el camino vi a mi hermana y a Bree conversando. Bien, eso significaba que si Bella estaba en su habitación, estaría sola.

Rezando por que estuviera toqué la puerta. Le conté que no buscaba a Bree si no a ella, y aun cuando su hermana pasó a la habitación me quedé esperando que me dijera que aceptaba ir conmigo a la reunión del equipo. Cuando aceptó no lo pude resistir y la besé. Lo mejor de todo fue que ella me devolvió el beso.

Durante los días siguientes no la vi por el campus, no estudiábamos lo mismo, y supuse, no tendríamos el mismo horario. Pero le viernes dos horas antes de que comenzara la parrillada/barbacoa, la pasé buscando por su habitación y ella con una sonrisa se despidió de Bree, quien cuando Bella le dio la espalda me guiñó un ojo y levantó los pulgares en señal de ánimo y felicitaciones supuse. De cualquier modo tenía que decirle a Bella hoy que me gustaba y mucho, y que si existía la mínima posibilidad de que no me considerara un cowboy Casanova que me diera la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

La llevé al campo de fútbol, mi terreno, el único lugar donde podría ser yo mismo sin que nada me importara, no escuchaba los gritos, no escuchaba nada de lo que sucedía alrededor, era mi lugar, mi ambiente, mi territorio.

-Tengo algo que decirte- dije por fin cuando llegamos a las gradas.

-Eso es bueno. No me hubiese gustado que te hubieras mantenido callado todo el camino-su sonrisa delataba su broma. No estaba alzando un uro de mil metros con valla electrificada frente a mí, tenía la guardia baja, lo que significaba que escucharía lo que tenia para decir.

-Primero, quiero que sepas que mi reputación de Casanova es mal merecida-ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, yo levante su mentón con mi dedo índice y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Me importa lo que piensas tú, no lo que piensan los demás, me gustas mucho y si existe la mínima posibilidad de que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy lo que piensas, la tomaría con gusto.-Ya estaba lo había dicho. Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, sólo hacía falta que ella me respondiera.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, después de lo mal que te he tratado los últimos meses?-preguntó. Sus ojos y su semblante estaban serios.

-Te lo dije. Me gustas mucho, y peleo por lo que quiero.-ella se sonrojó graciosamente, en otra ocasión me reiría de ella y le haría una broma que la hiciera sonrojarse de nuevo, pero no ahora. Ahora necesitaba estar serio.

-No pienso mal de ti. Bueno no como antes. De alguna manera me negaba a creer que era yo quien había estado equivocada, suelo ser muy orgullosa y terca, y eso es malo, porque te traté mal y no lo merecías. Lo siento.- Bien, no esperaba una disculpa de su parte, pero esto era un buen primer paso, estaba hablando conmigo sin querer sacarme la cabeza, lo tomaría como una buena señal.-y también me gustas. Solo que no quería admitirlo.-yo la miré impresionado. Ella rió suavecito-Orgullo y terquedad te lo dije. Puedo ser las dos versiones de orgullo y prejuicio.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿O eso es demasiado raro y rápido?-ella rió de nuevo. Bien. La había hecho reír, eso era bueno.

-Me encantaría.-yo sonreí realmente contento y la besé. Era mi novia! Mamá estaría feliz.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando y bromeando y también conociéndonos un poco más. Me contó como soñaba con ser actriz y cantante, y como es que por eso estudiaba actuación y música en las tardes en una academia cerca del campus, y como por eso mismo estudiaba cine como carrera, yo le conté como soñaba con ser jugador profesional, como ganar el súper bowl era mi mayo sueño, como la beca significaba todo para mí y que era por eso que imprimía todo de mi en el campo y me esforzaba el doble en los estudios.

Cuando vi que era la hora de irnos, me levanté y la ayudé a bajar de las gradas, solo que esta vez no solté su mano hasta que estuvo dentro del Jeep.

-Lindo auto- sonrió ella.

-Gracias. Fue un regalo de mis padres cuando supieron que había obtenido la beca.-No teníamos problemas económicos, podíamos pagar la universidad cómodamente, pero la beca había sido algo que había perseguido desde que entre por primera vez en el equipo de fútbol americano en la escuela.

Ella siguió haciéndome preguntas durante el camino. Preguntó sobre mis padres, sobre mí, incluso sobre Alice. Y Yo hice lo mismo, dejé de lado el tema de que sabía que Bree era su hermana, porque no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera contarme eso ahora, y sabía que era un tema peliagudo, si para Bree había sido un shock, podía imaginar cómo había sido para Bella enterarse que tenía una hermana con la que nunca creció, ni pudo compartir lo que yo compartí con la mía, aunque sean situaciones diferentes.

Al llegar a la casa de James, que era donde se celebraría la parrillada, Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Tranquila. Las novias de algunos chicos también están aquí. Y Jasper también-Sabía que la presencia de Jasper era algo tranquilizador para ella, según me contó, han sido mejores amigos desde que él entró en la universidad.

Aún sigo sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Jasper dejó el ejército por el fútbol. Aunque sabía que lo del ejército había sido porque su abuelo había sido soldado y esperaba que él siguiera sus paso, pero Jasper nunca pudo cumplir sus expectativas y se retiró para ingresar en la universidad y así se convirtió en uno de los becados por el futbol. Ambos esperábamos ser contratados por el mismo equipo.

Bella sostenía con fuerza mi mano y le dio un apretón nervioso cuando entramos por la reja que daba al jardín trasero, como muchas veces había hecho.

James estaba al lado de la parrilla, con las pinzas de asar en la mano y un feo delantal por encima de su ropa. Bella rió bajito ante la vista de un chico musculoso con un feo delantal amarillo.

-Linda ropa James-el aludido levantó el dedo medio y yo solo reí.

Jasper se acercó a Bella y la abrazó, le dijo algo en el oído que hizo que ella le pegara en el pecho y él le sonriera inocentemente.

-Chicos-llamé su atención y Bella me miró espantada.-Ella es Bella, y es mi novia- la aludida se sonrojó furiosamente. Eso era bastante irónico., la chica que amaba estar frente a las cámaras y que amaba estar en un escenario se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando la presentaba a un grupo de enormes futbolistas y sus novias.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a Bella, la hicieron sentir cómoda en un minuto, por supuesto, esa comodidad fue patrocinada por cuentos vergonzosos sobre mí. Tanto dentro como fuera del campo, incluso cuentos estúpidos en los vestidores.

-Son peor que mi madre-me quejé sentándome en una silla.

Bella se rió y después de un rato su atención se volvió a mí. Se paró a mi lado y con una sonrisa un poco extraña me preguntó bajito:-¿Te importaría si presento a Alice y a Jasper?

Oh! Mi hermanita no!.

-Si.-respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-Bien. En realidad, no me importa lo que pienses, porque los presentaré igual. Son perfectos el uno para el otro- Su rostro me decía que no podía discutir con ella. Dios, no llevábamos ni un día y ya no podía decirle que no. Gran futuro me espera al lado de esta mujer.

No pude evitar reírme y sentarla en mi regazo.-¿Por qué preguntas entonces?-Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Educación supongo.-la abracé contra mí y reí. Está loca, pero es mía.

…

…

El domingo decidí que era mejor avisarle a mi madre que tenia novia antes de que Alice la llamara y le soltara la sopa.

-Hola cariño-saludó ella.

-Hola Ma. ¿Estás con Papá?-mejor si le soltaba la bomba a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ella dijo que esperara dos segundos que lo buscaba, y dos minutos después papá saludó al otro lado de la línea informándome que estábamos en alta voz.

-Hola papá.-Saludé-Bien, los llamo a los dos para darles una noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?-interrumpió mi padre serio. Rodé los ojos.

-No interrumpas papá o no les diré nada y mamá se quedara con las ganas de saber.

-Si, No interrumpas Adam, quiero saber lo que mi hijo tiene que decirme.- Ja!, amaba cuando mi madre regañaba a mi padre de esa manera. Se notaba que se amaban infinitamente, pero me encantaba cuando comenzaban a discutir en broma.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdan a la chica de la que les hablé?

-Sí. Isabella.-respondió mi padre.-Alice también ha hablado de ella.

-Bien…es mi novia.-informé. Y me preparé para los gritos de mi madre. Jesús! Igual que Alice en su peor día.

-Eso es magnífico, hijo. ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?- Bien eso es un asunto un tanto…complicado.

-No lo sé papá. Se lo pedí el viernes. Danos un mes por lo menos y le digo.-no podía presentarle a mis padres al tercer día de habernos hecho novios. Cristo! Si antes no pensaba que íbamos rápido, si los presentaba me lanzaría un micrófono a la cabeza!.

-Bien. Cuando gustes entonces-mi madre seguía riendo.-Cuando tu madre se calme haré que te llame. No prometo nada. Te queremos. Saludos a tu hermana.- reí y me despedí de ellos dos.

Mi padre trabajaba en una escuela como entrenador de fútbol, por eso es el que más entendía mi pasión por el deporte, él no fue mi entrenador en la escuela, pero lo fue fuera de ella, me enseñó que al deporte hay que amarlo, no solo jugarlo y gracias a él desarrollé mi pasión, aunque se había graduado de abogado. Mi madre amaba las compras, y se lo había transmitido a mi hermana, pero a diferencia de mi hermana, mi madre estudió administración y gerencia de empresas y tiene su propia boutique, y asociaciones con grandes marcas de ropa como Channel, Carolina Herrera, entre otras. Mi hermana odia los números, ama la ropa, así que estudia diseño de modas. Yo por mi parte estudio ingeniería mecánica, los números se me dan bien, y voy por la mitad de la carrera. Pero mi pasión es el futbol, es donde soy realmente yo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi!... es el mas largo hasta ahora!:) fueron 6 paginas de word y 2.561 palabras jeje...**

**¿Que opinan de un lemmon en esta historia? **

**Nos leemos pronto!:)**

**20/07/2013**

**Paty4Hale**


	6. Family Meetings

**hola hermosas!Mil gracias por todos sus reviews... llevamos 20 reviews hasta ahora, es mas de lo que pensaba !:):) **

**¿Que tal llegar a 25 reviews en este capi?**

**Por cierto, este capitulo es muy intenso. Fueron 3.200 palabras en word. :)..espero que les guste**

**ADELANTO AL FINAL.**

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Family meeting.**

**BELLA POV**

Emmett era un chico grandioso, era extremadamente ocurrente y bastante divertido, me trataba siempre como una princesa pero no paraba de hacerme bromas que hacían que me sonrojara, haciendo que él riera más fuerte. Alice estaba encantada de la vida de que le había dado una oportunidad a su hermano, Bree estaba contenta también pero sabía que había algo que le estaba molestando, y era lo mismo que me estaba molestando a mí.

Emmett por las tardes tenía entrenamiento de futbol y yo tenía clases en la academia, los días que tenía las tardes libres, me instalaba en el salón de música con Jacob y Paul a ensayar las pocas canciones que teníamos, o simplemente nos encerrábamos a tocar cualquier cosa, simplemente para afinar los instrumentos y despejarnos un poco.

Jacob seguía incrédulo por mi decisión de estar con Emmett, a pesar de que le había contado como había sido todo. Paul era un chico bastante talentoso, y entre Jake y yo habíamos decidido que era el baterista perfecto, el que necesitábamos, no tenía aires de superestrella pero quería llegar a serlo, y tanto Jacob como yo teníamos la misma meta que él, lo que nos unía mucho más. Pasábamos buenos momentos, y cuando no tocábamos nada sólo nos reuníamos a bromear y comer comida chatarra.

Alice insistía en que habláramos con nuestros padres para solucionar el asunto de que nos hayan mentido tanto tiempo respecto a algo tan importante. Mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía cinco meses, apareció de nuevo cuando tenía 3 años y desde ese momento cuando visitaba jamás se le ocurrió contarme que tenía una hermanita, la hubiera aceptado de todas maneras, es familia, tal como la acepto ahora. Y Charlie, él que siempre fue tan bueno, que adoptó sin segundos pensamientos a Tanya sin ser familia de sangre, cuando sus padres murieron, el hombre que me enseñó el respeto, la educación, que me crió, el hombre que fue el primero al que de verdad amé, me mintió vilmente, ni cuando fui con Bree a casa pudo decirme que era mi hermana. Puede que hubiera armado un escándalo pero al menos me hubiera detenido a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Simplemente me costaba asimilar que mi padre, sobre todo él me haya escondido algo como eso. Y que mi madre le hubiera escondido a Bree algo tan importante como que tiene una hermana mayor y una hermanastra, dos personas en quienes puede confiar ciegamente. Bree siempre hablaba maravillas de su madre, de cómo le aconsejaba, como la había enseñado a peinarse, los viajes que hacían juntas, y siempre sentí envidia porque mi madre me había abandonado, ahora siento es más rencor que envidia, rencor hacia la mujer que me abandonó y que nunca tuvo la delicadeza de decirme a mi o a Bree que teníamos una hermana.

Esto lo tenía que solucionar hoy mismo. Bree estaba en su habitación navegando por internet. Furiosa, tomé las llaves de mi auto, mi bolso y salí corriendo.

-Bella!-Bree venía corriendo detrás de mí. Me detuve cuando llegué a mi auto. Para ser Texas, hacía frío.-¿A dónde vas?-demandó preocupada.

-A enfrentar a los mentirosos que tengo de padres.-respondí abriendo violentamente la puerta de mi auto.

-Bien, yo voy contigo. Esto también me concierne a mí. Y es menos difícil que nos mientan si estamos juntas.-Ella salió corriendo a la habitación, supuse que a tomar su bolso, mientras tanto encendí el auto y la calefacción y esperé dos minutos hasta que ella volvió a aparecer con su bolso y dos suéteres.

Se subió al auto rápidamente y en silencio me extendió mi suéter. Dios, ante todo era mi mejor amiga, y no sabía que haría sin ella, hemos sido inseparables desde que comenzamos la universidad, y antes de saber que éramos hermanas, nos queríamos como tales. Así que antes de ser mi mejor amiga o mi hermana de sangre, es mi hermana de cariño, y lo seguirá siendo independientemente de lo que suceda con nuestros padres.

-Pase lo que pase. Siempre serás mi hermana de cariño-le dije antes de salir del estacionamiento.

-Lo mismo digo-me dio una sonrisa llena de cariño que no dudé en devolver. El resto del camino hablábamos un poco para distraernos de lo que estábamos por hacer.

Casi llegando a la casa de Charlie mi celular sonó. Lo tomé, porque podría ser Tanya, Edward llegaba dentro de tres días de viaje, y había prometido cuidar a mi hermana en lo que su embarazo necesitara.

Y no me equivoqué. Era Tanya quien llamaba.

-Hola Tanya.-respondí intentando tranquilizar lo más que pude mi voz.

-¿Dónde diablos estás y porqué Alice me llamó chillando que tu y Bree habían salido corriendo de la universidad?- ese fue su saludo. Tanya a veces se comportaba como una mamá, incluso antes de estar embarazada. Recuerdo que hace dos años cuando se casó ella me prometió que aunque estuviera casada, que aunque viajara por el trabajo, y aunque tuviera hijos, jamás me dejaría de lado. Y ha cumplido su promesa.

-Estamos yendo a casa de Charlie.-respondí. Ella emitió un jadeo. Obviamente había entendido todo.

-No hagan nada estúpido. En cinco minutos estoy ahí con ustedes. – Dicho eso trancó la llamada. Tanya vivía a dos cuadras de Charlie por lo que no tardaría nada en llegar.

Al estacionarme frente a la casa de mi padre, vi el auto de Reneé y Bree también lo vio porque simplemente negó con la cabeza incrédula. Tanya fiel a su palabra nos esperaba en el porsche, igualmente sorprendida por el auto de mi madre.

Tanya nos abrazó a las dos. Bree se mostró sorprendida, pero sabía que Tanya veía a Bree como una hermana más.

-Pase lo que pase. Estoy con ustedes.- Bree y yo asentimos y entramos en la casa.

Comenzaba a ver que había actuado por impulso, sin seguir un plan, sin pensar en lo que diría, en lo que haría cuando los viera, sólo quería que nos explicaran porque nos habían mentido con algo tan importante. Esconder un hijo es algo horrible, pero esconderle a tu hijo que tiene un hermano, es algo mucho más horrible.

Bree estaba tensa, Tanya era la que se veía relajada. No debí haberla dejado venir, en su estado no puede llevar disgustos, eso le hacía mal en el embarazo, pero es que la necesitaba tanto aquí conmigo. Ella nos entendía perfectamente. Ella es la que en primer lugar había hecho frente a Reneé y Charlie por habernos escondido algo tan importante. Así que ella estaba tan involucrada en esto como nosotras dos. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Y con bien me refería a que nos dijeran la verdad. No estaba segura de que una vez que supiera todo, los perdonara por completo, estaba casi segura de que una herida así tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar, solo esperaba que esta mentira no dañara mi relación con mi padre. Él era una persona muy especial para mí, pero esta mentira lo tenía colgando en un hilo.

-Charlie-saludó Tanya con una sonrisa fingida. Mi padre la vio sorprendido, Renée tampoco esperaba verla, y había un señor sentado al lado de Renée que supuse era el padre de Bree. Bien, una reunión familiar y las hijas no estamos invitadas.

Bree tomó mi mano, no supe si en un acto de buscar apoyo o para contenerme porque pensaba que saltaría encima de los tres acusándolos a gritos.

Ella le dio un apretón a mi mano y respirando profundo dos veces, entró en la cocina detrás de Tanya, y yo la seguí.

-¿mamá, papá?-ella lucía sorprendida. Bien, tenía que darle crédito, era una maldita buena actriz.

Renée y el señor se pusieron pálidos, claramente no esperaban que Bree apareciera, y menos con Tanya.

Yo repetí lo que hizo Bree. Respiré profundo dos veces y entre en la cocina, mordiéndome la lengua (metafóricamente) para no decirle cuatro insultos a Renée.

-Papá. Renée- el ambiente era tenso, eso era más que evidente.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-Renée estaba tiesa en su asiento, no sabía a quién mirar, si a mí, o a Bree o a Tanya. Ella sabía que estaba contra la pared.

Presa de la rabia me giré hacia Renée.-¿Qué? ¿No saludarás a tu hija?-obviamente la estaba retando. Ella no sabía que sabía que Bree era mi hermana.

-Bella-reprendió Tanya en un murmullo. Aunque era más una advertencia.

-¿Qué?-me hice la sorprendida.-Papá me educó para saludar a todas las personas cuando entro en una habitación. Supuse que ella debería hacer lo mismo-Renée dio una sonrisa nerviosa, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí. Yo me alejé un paso situándome al lado de Bree. Comprometiéndola a que nos saludara a las dos.

-Hola Bella.-astuta pero no tanto.

-Te faltó una hija-ella me miró duramente y señalé a Bree.-Es mi hermana. Te la presento. Nos conocimos en la universidad de Texas. Ambas estudiamos cine, y somos compañeras de habitación. Bree, te presento a la mujer que nos dio la vida-dije duramente.

Mi hermana tomó mi mano y yo le di un apretón, ella era entre las dos la que más necesitaba protección. Yo me había aprendido a defender, Charlie formó parte de ello, además yo tenía una carácter fuerte, en contraposición al carácter dócil de Bree.

-Bien, ya que toda la familia está reunida. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante-Tanya tomó la batuta, me dio una mirada dura, y yo solo asentí. Si tenía que hablar lo haría.

-¿Toda la familia?-preguntó el hombre que estaba al lado de Renée.

-Sí. ¿O van a renegarme a mí?. O mejor, ¿Van a renegar a Bella?.-intervino Bree.-No, porque mejor no jugamos todos a la familia feliz, con los dos papás, la mamá, la hermana y faltaría el perro. O mejor, juguemos a que ustedes nunca nos mintieron y que siempre supimos la verdad.

-Bree-reprendió su padre.

-Nada de Bree. Ustedes nos mintieron. ¿Y tenemos que quedarnos calladas, porque ustedes son los adultos?-esta vez intervine yo.

Charlie a estas alturas se había levantado de su asiento, estaba tenso, lo notaba por como sus hombros estaban duros, y su ceño fruncido.

-Tu error, tu explicación-fue todo lo que mi padre dijo mirando duramente a Renée. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que dejara que Tanya se sentara en donde él antes estaba sentado, y que luego se haya parado detrás de Bree y de mi.

Renée lo miró con odio en los ojos. No me sorprendía de una mujer que había abandonado a su hija a los cinco meses.

-Nunca quise herir a nadie.-bufé y Charlie me dio un apretón el hombro conteniéndome.- Hay algo que se llama depresión post parto, y eso fue lo que me pasó a mi, a los cinco meses de haber dado a luz me comencé a deprimir y te dejé con Charlie-me señaló a mi-eras tan pequeña-y ahora lloraba. – y eras tan risueña, pero no podía quedarme, me volvería loca. Así que tomé mis cosas y me fui de casa. Había conocido a Phil-supuse que ese era el nombre del hombre que estaba a su lado-desde siempre, y cuando salí de casa, lo llamé a él. Él era un buen amigo para el momento, pero quedándome en su casa temporalmente me enamoré de él y a los seis meses le envié a Charlie los papeles de divorcio. Una vez que el divorcio estuvo firmado, me casé con Phil, y me enteré que tenía dos meses de embarazo. Estaba tan contenta, pero tan asustada de que alguien pudiera quitarme a mi hijo-eso iba dirigido a mi padre y me enfureció.

-Papá no tendría razones legales para quitarte a tu hijo.-interrumpí. Bree me dio un apretón en la mano, apoyándome.

-Cuando supe que era una niña, estaba tan emocionada. Y te juro que pensaba decírtelo Bella-hizo un ademán de tomar mi mano libre, pero la alejé. Ella volvió su mano a su antigua posición.- te iba a contar que tenías una hermanita en camino, pero luego recordé lo que te había hecho y no pude ser capaz de decírtelo. Cuando Bree nació, me sorprendió lo parecidas que eran. Y cada vez que Bree decía que tenía una nueva amiga, pensaba que eras tú. Por eso nos mudamos de Texas.

-¿Las separaste a propósito?-intervino Charlie con la incredulidad impresa en la voz.

Sentí la mano de Bree temblar, y al ver su expresión vi el dolor que las palabras de nuestra madre le estaban causando.

Renée continuó su relato sin inmutarse por las palabras de mi padre. Phil estaba impresionado con todo lo que Renée decía, y lo único por lo que le daba crédito era por no involucrar a más personas en sus retorcidos planes.

-Cuando nos regresamos de California, Bree insistió en ir a esa universidad, ella quería estudiar cine, ser una estrella, quería que el mundo la conociera. Así que terminamos aquí de nuevo-finalizó Phil.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es porque no nos dijeron nada. Pudiste habérmelo dicho a mi-recriminó Bree.-Ambos sabían de su existencia y nunca me dijeron nada. Aún cuando les pedía un hermanito para jugar. Jamás se les ocurrió decirme que ya tenía una hermana y una hermanastra.-Ahora Bree no hacía nada por contener la rabia y las lágrimas. Y yo tampoco.

-Papá. ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunté con la voz rota girándome hacia mi padre.

-Por qué no lo supe, hasta que las vi a las dos juntas la primera vez que nos presentaste a Bree-Mi padre tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.-Y lo supe porque son iguales las dos. Se parecen muchísimo, tienen las mismas mañas, aunque sean diferentes físicamente, tienen los mismos ojos, y cualquier ciego puede ver el parentesco entre ambas-Hasta Alice lo había notado. Por eso nos decía pollitas.

Yo estaba llorando para ese momento, igual que Bree y Tanya también, pero ella estaba en shock, para ella también era difícil, aunque no era su hermana de sangre, a ella también le escondieron un secreto. Solo que ella fue más valiente en enfrentarlos. Charlie me abrazo y me pegó a él consolándome, como siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

Me separé lo suficiente para ver a Bree abrazada a su padre también y a Renée llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo. Tanya se acariciaba su prominente vientre. Tenía cuatro meses, y ya tenía un hermoso vientre. Cuando tuviera mis propios hijos, me encantaría tener un vientre como el de ella. Me separé de mi padre y caminé hacia mi hermana, acaricié su vientre y ella me abrazó.

Estuvimos toda la noche hablando, llorando, peleando, y aclarando todo. Al final quedó en claro que Phil y Renée sabían lo que hacían al ocultarle a Bree una hermana. Phil no sabía que Renée nos separaba apropósito cuando se mudaron a California, y tampoco sabía que yo había pasado toda mi vida en Texas. Charlie fue inocente, aunque no del todo, pero lo perdoné solo por que él se había enterado hacía un año. Bree perdonó a Phil, porque él aunque siempre supo que tenía una hermana, no sabía mucho de mí porque Renée no quería hablar del tema.

A la madrugada, todos nos fuimos a dormir. Bree y yo nos quedamos en la cocina conversando lo que habíamos escuchado, estábamos más tranquilas, ambas teníamos a nuestro papá con nosotras, y contábamos la una con la otra, y Tanya siempre estaría para nosotras cuando la necesitáramos.

Al día siguiente Charlie fue a llevar a Tanya a su casa y se quedó acompañándola por si acaso necesitaba algo. Phil me prometió que si necesitaba algo, él estaba a la orden, que no por no ser mi padre se haría de la vista gorda, y Charlie le dijo lo mismo a Bree, era algo lindo.

A la tarde nos devolvimos a la universidad, sin un peso sobre nuestros hombros, y pudimos volver a bromear.

Al llegar la universidad, decidimos ir a nuestra habitación para tomar una ducha y reanudar nuestra vida.

Alice nos esperaba sentada al lado de la puerta, hecha un mar de nervios. Cuando nos vio aparecer juntas chilló y se lanzó a abrazarnos a las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mis pollitas-ella se puso a llorar y solo la abrazamos. Ella parecía saber lo que había pasado y simplemente nos apoyaba. Era la mejor amiga que podíamos tener.

Entramos en la habitación y luego de refrescarnos le contamos a Alice todo lo que había pasado. Ella escuchaba con atención y hacía preguntas. Cuando terminamos su respuesta en lugar de molestarnos, nos hizo reír, algo que necesitábamos después de haber estado tan tensas.

-Esa bruja- Alice era un personaje, pero asía la quería.

Decidí después de unas horas, ir a hablar con Emmett, simplemente necesitaba reír un poco, alejar toda la tensión y él simplemente se vestiría de payaso solo por hacerme reír si lo necesitaba. Era un gran chico, y realmente lo había juzgado muy mal cuando lo conocí.

Bree dijo que ella quería dormir un poco así que Alice y yo nos fuimos, ella quería buscar algo en la habitación de su hermano. Al llegar Alice iba a abrir la puerta sin tocar.

-¿No tocas?-pregunté. ¿Qué tal si alguno de los dos chicos estaba en paños menores? No estaba preparada para ver a mi novio desnudo, y ciertamente no quería ver a Jasper desnudo.

-No.-ella me dio una sonrisa pícara, obviamente pensando lo mismo que yo. Solo reí. Tenía que presentarle a Jasper, era perfecto para el carácter alocado de Alice.

Alice tenía la mano en el pomo pero Jasper la abrió antes que ella.

-Dos en una semana. Comienzo a pensar que me estas esperando- Jasper se quedó paralizado en la puerta mirando a Alice con la confusión escrita en el rostro. Yo reí.

-Jazz, ella es Alice. Alice él es Jasper. Conózcanse- serpenteé entre ambos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin revisar si Emmett estaba o no, para mi fortuna si estaba.

Él me sonrió.-Hola muñeca- rodé los ojos ante su apodo. Por más que le pidiera que no me llamara muñeca, más me lo decía. Era un caso perdido.

-Hey-me senté a su lado en su cama y me abracé a él. Sólo necesitaba estar en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-yo negué con la cabeza.-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-afirmé con la cabeza.-Cuando quieras, soy todo oídos.-Por eso y otras cosas es que decía que él me trataba como una princesa.

Le conté todo lo que pasó con mis padres, los padres de Bree y él solo escuchó todo. Al terminar me abrazó fuerte.

-Al menos tienes a tus hermanas y a tu padre. Y fue un gran gesto de parte de Phil el ofrecerte su apoyo y ayuda.

-Lo se, sólo que es tan impresionante todo-Él asintió y me dijo que cuando le pidió disculpas a Bree por haber herido sus sentimientos ella se desahogó y le contó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias?-pregunté curiosa.

-Por que pensé que era algo muy delicado y personal y que esperarías a estar lista para hablar de ello.-era un dulce.

Yo sonreí y besé su mejilla.-Gracias

-Siempre estaré aquí. Pase lo que pase.-Asentí y me recosté en sus piernas ya que él estaba sentado en la cama. Y así me quedé dormida sin proponérmelo.

* * *

**Bien, Bella ya presentó a Alice y a Jasper. ¿Que hará Jasper ahora que le presentaron a la loca que piensa que la esperan?... **

**:)... Espero que les guste.,... **

* * *

**ADELANTO**

_**Estabamos en el salón de música ensayando. todo iba viento en popa, había una fiesta pronto en la universidad, ya que una de las fraternidades estaba buscando gente nueva y nos habian pedido que fueramos la banda que tocara de vez en cuando. era algo bastente bueno. **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**No la veía salir, los bomberos entraban y salían. Sacaron a Paul, media hora después Jacob salía con dos bomberos. Pero ella no salía. **_

_**entraron tres bomberos más y el tiempo pareció detenerse, senti mis rodillas ceder y caí al piso destrozado. Si ella no salía de allí, yo no podría seguir.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Uno de los bomberos salió con ella inconsciente en sus brazos, detrás venían los otros dos bomberos. No habia mas nadie en el edificio que ellos tres y varios profesores que salieron cuando escucharon la alarma de incendios.**_

_**De lejos escuché que decía "esta viva".**_


	7. Tears and Fears

**hola hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi!... tengo la mala noticia de que la semana que viene no habrá capi de esta historia porque me voy el sábado a la playa hasta el sábado de la semana que viene !:)**

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE ESCUCHEN ESTAS CANCIONES...**

**"Give me a Reason" de Pink y Nate Ruess. www. youtube watch ? v = OpQFFLBMEPI (sin espacios)**

**La letra de esta canción es: www. dicelacancion letra - just - give - me - a - reason- pink (sin espacios)  
**

**"Hear me" de Imagine Dragons. www. / watch ? v= eac-hElBkFA (sin espacios) ...En este link estan muchas canciones de esta banda, las pueden escuchar todas, las utilice para escribir el capi!**

**La letra de esta cancion es: www. musica letras. asp ?letra = 2106914 (sin espacios)**

**"Cowboy Casanova" Carrie Underwood. www. youtube watch? v = o M 7NQQ0Lfu4 (sin espacios)**

**La letra de esta cancion es : www. musica letras. asp? letra= 1690533 (Sin espacios)**

**Escuchen las canciones. Son realmente buenas. Sobre todo la de Hear Me, explica muy bien como se siente Jacob...**

**Espro que les guste...Al final del capi hay ADELANTO**

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Tears and Fears.**

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté sintiéndome desorientada, todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana parecía como un sueño, uno que todavía no sabía si era bueno o malo. Había hecho las paces con mí la idea de que mi padre sabía que tenía una hermana y no me lo había dicho. Era como un soplo de aire fresco el hecho de que Bree y yo ya supiéramos bien lo que había pasado, y que nuestros padres nos dieran las verdaderas razones de todo.

Miré a mí alrededor, y reconocí la habitación como la de Emmett y Jasper, sólo que ni Emmett ni Jasper estaban. Me senté en la cama aún un poco adormilada y recorrí la habitación con la mirada, encontrándome con una nota en la mesilla de noche que descansaba al lado de la cama donde estaba.

La tomé con curiosidad y vi que estaba dirigida a mí.

_Bella:_

_El entrenador nos llamó y nos tuvimos que ir. Nos vemos más tarde. _

_Con cariño Em y Jazz._

_PD: Si ves a Alice, no me has visto. Atte: Jasper. _

Rodé los ojos, Jasper debía afrontar a Alice, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con ellos dos.

En el escritorio de los chicos había un bolígrafo, lo tomé y respondí a su nota.

_Em y Jazz:_

_Me fui a mi habitación. Nos vemos más tarde. _

_Con cariño Bella._

Me fui a mi habitación sintiendo algo diferente en el aire. Me sentía ligera, nueva. Se sentía bastante bien. Tenía en mente una canción de una de mis bandas favoritas, siempre me ha encantado cantarla y ya que mañana tenía práctica con los chicos en el edificio de música podríamos cantar esa canción antes de practicar las nuestras.

Al entrar en mi habitación Bree me interceptó exigiendo los detalles de porque me había tardado toda la tarde en la habitación de Emmett. Rodé los ojos. Cuando le expliqué todo, ella me miró con una graciosa mueca de decepción. Rodé los ojos.

-Pervertida-ella me empujó y la empujé de vuelta riendo. Tal vez nos costara un poco acostumbrarnos a la idea de que éramos hermanas de sangre, pero nuestra amistad seguía intacta.

Seguimos bromeando y contándonos anécdotas graciosas de nuestra niñez cuando unos toques débiles en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención. Bree se encogió de hombros, ninguna de las dos esperaba a nadie.

Al abrir la puerta me conseguí con Alice que parecía un pollito mojado. Afuera diluviaba, y no es que hiciera mucho calor que digamos.

Bree corrió a buscar una toalla, y yo hice pasar a Alice quitándole la chaqueta que chorreaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y la lluvia disimulaba sus lágrimas pero era claro que estaba triste.

-Oh pollita-susurré yo. Para Alice, Bree y yo éramos sus pollitas, pero para nosotras dos, Alice también era nuestra pollita. Era un sobrenombre infantil, pero simbolizaba el cariño que nos teníamos.

Alice no respondió, pero de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas. Bree le puso la toalla por los hombros, y me miró preocupaba cuando vimos que no hacía nada por agarrarla.

-Esto no funcionará. Está temblando.-le quité la toalla.-Ayúdame a llevarla al baño.-Era mejor darle un baño de agua caliente y luego abrigarla bastante, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo había estado bajo la lluvia y realmente no quería que Alice entrara en hipotermia por el frío y el agua.

Bree corrió al baño y abrió el agua caliente, mientras yo despojaba a Alice de su ropa mojada, dejándola en ropa interior, por muy amiga que fuera, tenía su privacidad. Cuando la fuéramos a vestir le quitaríamos la ropa interior mojada.

-Alice.-Ella me miró.-¿Qué te pasó?-ella volvió su vista a un punto indefinido en el aire.

-Creo que lo espanté- Bree me miró confundida. ¿Espantar a quién? Me encogí de hombros, pero tenía mis sospechas. Jasper me escucharía.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de nuevo, y Bree fue a abrir.

-¿Sucedió algo con Jasper?-ella asintió.

-Estábamos conversando, y de repente me dijo que tenía que irse.-Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear de nuevo-Estaba todo bien Bella, lo juro. Y se fue, y no llamó en todo el día.- Tenía que hablar con Jasper, él no es de las personas que huyen sin ninguna razón, él era todo menos un cobarde.

Abracé a Alice, sin importarme que me estuviera mojando también con la ducha. Ella no podía mantenerse en pie, así que la senté en el suelo de la ducha. ¿Qué había hecho para terminar como un pollito mojado?

-¿Estuviste toda la tarde fuera?-pregunté.

Ella asintió. Eso no era muy bueno. A pesar de que yo llegué al medio día, se que hoy hizo bastante frío.

Negué con la cabeza preocupada. Esto le ganaría un buen resfrío, y si tenía suerte. Pero ella no estaba de humor para ser regañada. No me había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Jasper, pensé que sólo le gustaba, no sabía que había un sentimiento más profundo.

-En verdad te gusta ¿cierto?-ella me sonrió triste. Se me encogía el corazón al verla tan triste.

Bree regresó después de diez minutos. Me explicó que primero llegó uno de los chicos de una de las fraternidades a pedirme que tocara con mi banda en la fiesta que estaban organizando, mi hermana les dijo que en cuanto me viera me diría que me comunicara con ellos. Y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta Emmett apareció sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y preguntó por mí. Aparentemente hoy era muy solicitada. Bree le mintió diciéndole que no me había visto desde que llegamos. Esperaba que le creyera, porque la lluvia no arreciaba, ni daba merced a nada. Él le pidió que por favor me dijera que me estaba buscando.

No mucho después mi celular comenzó a sonar, pero tanto Bree como yo, estábamos ocupadas ayudando a Alice a vestirse, ya no estaba en shock, pero estaba un poco débil. Suerte que los dormitorios de las chicas estaban equipados con camas matrimoniales.

Alice estaba usando ropa que afortunadamente había dejado en una de nuestras tantas "pijamadas". Sospechaba que gran parte de su ropa estaba en nuestra habitación. La recostamos en mi cama y cayó rendida de inmediato.

No mucho tiempo después que ella se durmiera, Bree y yo la seguimos. Con todo y que había dormido la mayor parte de la tarde, aún tenía sueño.

…

Me desperté por el atronador sonido de mi alarma. Tenía media hora para vestirme, comer algo de lo que teníamos en la habitación y correr al edificio de música. Jake había dicho que tenía una canción nueva, y yo tenía una en mente. Así que pasaríamos bastante rato tocando notas para acoplar la letra, y otro bastante rato arreglando la letra que tenía en mente.

No tardé mucho en llegar. Jake quería que su canción se llamara "Hear Me" (1). Sabía que él estaba enamorado de una chica, y sentía que ella no lo veía a pesar de que eran buenos amigos. La historia de todos los días. Enamorarte de tu mejor amiga y esperar que te vea.

Sorprendentemente su letra era bastante intensa, no nos atrevimos a hacerle mayores cambios, salvo el tono de la música, él quería algo suave, pero Paul le dijo que la letra y la intensidad no coincidirían como balada, quedaba mejor un ritmo más fuerte. De todas maneras probamos ambos estilos, y nos quedamos con el fuerte.

La canción era perfecta para describir los sentimientos que Jake estaba teniendo. El hecho de que la persona que amara, tuviera una lista de amores, que no lo tomara en serio. Era impresionante.

Luego nos dedicamos a darle forma a la letra que tenía en mente. Era un poco dirigida a todas las personas que sentían que habían tenido una decepción amorosa, quería hacerles saber que no era el fin del mundo. Las sábanas vacías que sentían que dejaba la persona que pensaban se había ido, era sólo una metáfora. Paul era muy bueno componiendo, y en poco rato le dimos letra a "Give me a reason"(2) como había dicho Jake que se llamara. Estuvimos toda la mañana con las dos canciones nuevas que teníamos. La música era fuerte, los instrumentos se escuchaban geniales, y me sentía optimista, teníamos tres canciones de nuestro propio repertorio para tocar en la fiesta. Si seguíamos así podríamos tener nuestro propio disco muy pronto. Estábamos muy inspirados. Paul era un gran baterista, y le hicimos saber que lo queríamos como miembro oficial de la banda. Quedamos en que Jake cantaría la canción que él compuso, porque quedaba mejor en boca de un hombre. Yo cantaría "Cowboy Casanova" y entre Jake y yo cantaríamos "give me a reason", el ritmo de esa canción era diferente a la que Jake había compuesto, era más suave, no llegaba a ser una balada, pero era un ritmo pegajoso.

Estábamos en el salón de música ensayando. Todo iba viento en popa, había una fiesta pronto en la universidad, ya que una de las fraternidades estaba buscando gente nueva y nos habían pedido que fuéramos la banda que tocara de vez en cuando. Era algo bastante bueno.

No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo, éste pasaba sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Pero algo había cambiado. Tosíamos mucho, y no tardé en darme cuenta, que era porque había humo en el edificio, que se colaba por las rendijas del salón de música. Solo rezaba porque no se estuviera incendiando el edificio.

Decidimos que era mejor salir, pero cuando abrimos la puerta, nuestros temores se hicieron presentes, el fuego tapaba la mayor parte del pasillo, y podíamos ver la puerta de emergencias de las escaleras. Maldita sea, estábamos en un tercer piso, no podíamos saltar por las ventanas.

Decidí guardar la calma y no entrar en pánico. Recordé lo que Charlie siempre decía "no entres en pánico, eso hace que respires más y tragues más humo". Pero era difícil no entrar en pánico, cuando estabas atrapada en un incendio en un tercer piso.

En el salón de música, los adornos que colgaban del techo, comenzaron a caer, y eso nos empujó hacia la puerta, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, y sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza, tirándome al suelo. Estaba consciente, podía oír todo a mi alrededor pero estaba desorientada. Alguien me tomó en brazos y gritaba, pero todo se movía muy rápido y el mundo se volvía negro.

**EMMETT POV**

Al día siguiente que Bella me contó lo que había pasado con su familia, estaba entrenando con bastante optimismo. Jasper estaba distraído, pero también estaba emocionado. Habíamos recibido las mejores noticias cuando casi nos estábamos decepcionando.

El entrenamiento estaba casi terminando, pero las sirenas de los bomberos nos detuvieron. Eso era extraño, si hubiera un simulacro de incendio o terremoto, nos hubieran avisado. Así que esto no era un simulacro, algo estaba pasando. El entrenador salió corriendo detrás de un profesor que lo llamó. Vimos que corrían hacia el edificio de música.

Me paralicé. Bella me había dicho que ella estaría en el edifico de música la mayor parte del día, porque tenía ensayo con Jacob y Paul. Pero nada garantizaba que ella en verdad estuviera ahí.

Sin darme cuenta corrí a la entrada del edificio. Mi corazón martilleaba nervioso, Bree estaba llorando desconsolada y forcejeando con un chico que la tenía abrazada, o que más bien la contenía para que no saliera corriendo.

Alice estaba llorando, pero no estaba histérica como Bree.

El tiempo pasaba. No la veía salir, los bomberos entraban y salían. Sacaron a Paul, media hora después Jacob salía con dos bomberos. Pero ella no salía.

Ella tenía que estar bien. Ella estaba bien. Ella no me iba a dejar, no podía dejarme, no se lo permitiría.

Entraron tres bomberos más y el tiempo pareció detenerse, no se cuanto tiempo pasaron los bomberos adentro, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, sólo veía. Jacob forcejaba con los paramédicos que lo atendían, pero éstos no lo soltaban, Paul al salir se había desmayado y había sido trasladado inmediatamente al hospital. Al no ver a los bomberos salir sentí mis rodillas ceder y caí al piso destrozado. Si ella no salía de allí, yo no podría seguir. Ella tenía que salir, ella saldría y mañana reiríamos con alguna comedia de las que ella ve. Ella saldría, por mi.

Alice se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó, más bien sosteniéndome, yo me abracé a ella, y lloré. Bella tenía que salir.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Uno de los bomberos salió con ella inconsciente en sus brazos, detrás venían los otros dos bomberos. No había mas nadie en el edificio que ellos tres y varios profesores que salieron cuando escucharon la alarma de incendios.

Ella no se movía en los brazos del bombero. Dejé de respirar, vi como Jacob se liberaba de los paramédicos y corría donde estaba ella.

De lejos escuché que decía "está viva". La montaron en una camilla, y cuando estaban cerrando las puertas, reaccioné y corrí.

El paramédico me iba a impedir subirme, pero le grité que era mi novia y que se quitara del medio.

Me subí a la ambulancia, y tomé las manos de Bella en las mías. Tenía una máquina de oxígeno, estaba rodeada con una manta térmica y tenía un vendaje en la cabeza. El paramédico al que le grité me dijo que tenía una herida en la cabeza, pero que era superficial.

Casi llegando al hospital Bella abrió los ojos poco a poco. Luego de pestañear varias veces me vio y comenzó a llorar.

-Shh…-coloqué mi frente con la de ella, sintiendo el alivio golpear todo mi cuerpo. Ella estaba viva, conmigo.-Estoy aquí. Estás bien- susurré sin separar mi rostro del de ella.

…

Al bajar la camilla de la ambulancia, nos separaron, y a ella se la llevaron a una sala de Emergencias donde no podía entrar. Me explicaron que una vez que hubieran curado todas sus heridas, y le hubieran hecho los exámenes correspondientes para descartar alguna otra lesión interna la pasarían a una habitación y podría verla de nuevo.

…

Una hora después Bella estaba en una habitación descansando. La acababan de trasladar con la buena noticia de que a demás de la herida superficial de la cabeza (producto de algo que había caído y le había golpeado) no había otra lesión, ni externa ni interna, pero necesitaba descansar, había aspirado mucho humo y necesitaba pasar la noche en observación. Si pasaba bien la noche y el día siguiente, podían darle de alta el miércoles por la mañana.

Durante el resto del día, Bree, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Paul (quien me dijo que se había escapado de su habitación para ver a Bella), la otra hermana de Bella y el padre de Bella, habían pasado varias veces para ver como estaba. El padre de Bella, quien se presentó como Charlie Swan, y la hermana de Bella, que se presentó como Tanya Denali, fueron los que lógicamente se quedaron más tiempo. Un chico había acompañado a Bree, pero no la había dejado quedarse porque debía descansar. No dejé que Alice se quedara mucho rato, no le hacía bien verla conectada a la máquina de oxígeno. El médico dijo que aunque ella respiraba por sí misma, estaba con una mascarilla sólo por prevención.

Jacob sólo tenía heridas superficiales, como raspones, producto de su desorientación al intentar salir del salón de música, y no se había salvado de haber sido revisado varias veces. Aunque los paramédicos descartaron heridas internas al verlo correr cuando sacaron a Bella.

Paul pasó la noche en observación pero a diferencia de Bella a él le dieron de alta el martes en la tarde, con la condición de que descansara y no hiciera esfuerzos físicos.

Ninguno de los tres tenía mayores heridas, que las comunes por la desorientación y el agotamiento por haber aspirado humo.

…

…

El miércoles en la mañana Bella fue dada de alta del hospital, con la condición de que al llegar a donde fuera que fuera, descansara. Charlie nos dijo a Bree y a mí que la lleváramos a su habitación de la universidad, ya que ahí estaría mejor cuidada, había más gente al pendiente de ella.

No me separé de ella en ningún momento.

* * *

**"Give me a Reason" de pink y Nate Ruess. **

**"Hear me" Imagine Dragons... **

**"Cowboy Casanova" de Carrie Underwood.**

**Son canciones muuuuyyy buenas... sobre todo las de imagine dragons.**

**al principio tienen los links de las paginas, donde estan las canciones y las letras...:)...**

* * *

**ADELANTO**

-El entrenador nos tenía noticias de los entrenadores de las grandes ligas

-¿Y?-instó

-Jasper y yo fuimos solicitados por el miso equipo. Nos quieren dos veces a la semana para ir entrenando. No jugaremos en los partidos, pero a penas nos graduemos comenzaremos a jugar.

...

..

..

..

-¿Qué sucedió entre tu y Alice?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿de que?

-De lo que estoy sintiendo por ella.

-¿Por eso huiste?

-Si.


	8. Let me be your Hero

**Holaaa! un nuevo capi... **

**Aun no actualizo el blog, espero la semana que viene (antes del jueves) poder hacerlo. **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia!:) Los capis seran menos seguidos porque la semana que viene comienzo clases de nuevo.. Espero que les guste..**

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

* * *

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run away  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight **

**(Hero/Enrique Iglesias)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Let me be your Hero.**

**BELLA POV**

Pase la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en el hospital, prefería estar así, perdida en el mundo de Morfeo que recordar lo cerca que estuvo todo de salir realmente mal. Supongo que fue algo bueno que los bomberos llegaran relativamente a tiempo. El edificio no sufrió daños irreparables gracias a la rápida intervención de las autoridades (o eso me dijo Bree), y luego de sacarnos a nosotros tres y otras personas que lograron salir por sus propios pies, se encargaron de combatir rápidamente el incendio.

Emmett me hizo saber que aún están buscando las causas del incendio. Él fue muy dulce, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en el hospital. El martes me contó (en los pocos momentos que estuve despierta) que Tanya le había ordenado que fuera a descansar un poco, que ella me cuidaba, y que esa era la razón por la que vestía jeans y no su ropa de entrenamiento. No es que me hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero fue lindo de su parte habérmelo dicho.

El miércoles en la mañana me dieron de alta, y mi padre prefirió que me quedara en la universidad, era más cómodo y tendría a muchas personas al pendiente de mí. Tanya se quedó un rato con Edward, haciéndome compañía y distrayendo mi mente, pero cuando se fueron me quede sola, pues Bree estaba por ahí, haciendo quien sabe que, con quien sabe quién.

Aproveché el poco tiempo que seguramente estaría sola para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, caminaría los dos pasos al baño y trataría de mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible en la cama, aún estaba débil y no había necesidad de malgastar mis energías.

Cuando salía del baño, una vez vestida, me encontré con Emmett entrando por la puerta de la habitación. Venía vestido de deporte, lo que me decía que venía de entrenar. Se preocupaba demasiado, pero había preferido quedarme callada, Tanya y Bree incluso Alice me habían dicho que él la había pasado realmente mal cuando creyó que no saldría del edificio.

Le sonreí mientras me encaminaba a la cama. Él devolvió la sonrisa, un poco tímida y preocupada. Sus ojos azules aún tenían miedo, y me parecía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que ese miedo se fuera.

El incendio en sí no era lo que me había asustado. Era el no volver a ver a mis hermanas, o no ver más a mis padres, pero sobre todo, mi mayor miedo en ese momento de consciencia luego de que me golpeara lo que sea que me hubiera golpeado, había sido no volver a ver esos ojos azules, o no escuchar su voz, o su risa, o simplemente no volver a verlo. Eso me aterraba, y me sorprendía sobre manera lo rápido que él se estaba adueñando de mí. Con sus celos por su hermana, con su buen humor y su despreocupación y su carácter infantil.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se recostó a mi lado en la cama. A pesar de que podría preocuparse de más, ambos necesitábamos estar juntos a solas. Ninguno le decía al otro lo que en realidad pensaba del incendio, y tal vez aun no era tiempo, tal vez no estábamos listos, pero sabíamos que el otro era muy importante para el otro.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, rato en el que él parecía querer decir algo, abría la boca y luego la cerraba, hizo eso repetidas veces.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-la situación me parecía divertida.

Él sonrió.

-El entrenador nos tenía noticias de los entrenadores de las grandes ligas.

Esa era un gran noticia, llevaban bastante tiempo esperando por esas noticias. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera como esperaban y que las grandes ligas los tomaran. Eran grandes jugadores. Aún cuando "odiaba" a Emmett, admitía que era un gran jugador.

-¿Y?-insté

-Jasper y yo fuimos solicitados por el miso equipo. Nos quieren dos veces a la semana para ir entrenando. No jugaremos en los partidos, pero apenas nos graduemos comenzaremos a jugar.

Yo pegué un ligero gritito, y lo abracé más fuerte, si era posible.

-Em, eso es una gran noticia-sus sonrisa era kilométrica, estaba realmente contenta por él.

-¿Cuándo se los dijeron?

-El domingo.- ¿Y me enteraba ahora? ¿Qué sucede con la gente?

-¿Porqué me estoy enterando hasta hoy?

Él me apretó en sus brazos. Me sentía realmente pequeña entre tanto músculo, pero era una sensación genial.

-Porque el domingo desapareciste y el lunes sucedió todo con lo del incendio.-Decidí no seguir presionando. Me había dado cuenta que siempre que su madre llamaba a él le costaba hablar de lo que había pasado. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a los padres de Emmett, él y Alice parecen quererlos mucho y hablan tanto de ellos, que me entró la curiosidad.

-Bien. Más vale tarde que nunca.-él rió y beso mi coronilla.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada. Él bufó y respondió sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas. Resulto que era su madre, la cual llamaba por enésima vez en el día para saber cómo estaba yo y cuando me conocería, Emmett le dijo lo de siempre, está mejor, está despierta conmigo y pronto.

-No-se vio apenado. Y eso hizo que picara la curiosidad. Nunca había visto a Emmett apenado. Bueno, llevábamos como una semana juntos o algo así, pero en el tiempo que me estuvo persiguiendo jamás lo vi apenado.-No…Esta bien-Me tendió su celular y lo vi confundida. ¿Para qué o porqué querría yo su celular?-Mi madre quiere hablar contigo-rodó los ojos.

Sonreí tímida y respondí el teléfono.-Hola Señora Mc Carthy.- escuché que ella rió.

-Hola querida. No pensé que ese manganzón te pasara la llamada.-sonreí.- Puedes llamarme Anne, querida, Señora me hace sentir vieja.

-Gracias Anne.-me costaría un poco acostumbrarme a llamarla así, pero si era como ella quería, ¿Quién era yo para contradecir a la suegra?

-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para almorzar con nosotros el domingo?-Una invitación tentadora. Parece que Anne y yo pensamos lo mismo.

-Yo creo que para ese entonces estaré bien.-acepté sin darle pistas a Emmett mientras hablaba. ¿Estaría él de acuerdo en que conociera a sus padres, o le parecería muy rápido o..

-Excelente.-me interrumpió Anne Mc Carthy. Te espero el domingo a las 12, muero por conocerte Bella, Emmett habla mucho de ti.-esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme. –Ya puedes poner a mi hijo de nuevo al teléfono. Un placer conocerte querida.

Parece que para la suegra soy "querida" para Emmett soy "muñeca" y para Alice soy "pollita" esta familia es bastante peculiar. Novia, nuera, cuñada. Extraña familia.

Le pasé de nuevo el teléfono a Emmett para que hablara con su madre.

-¿No la has espantado verdad?-preguntó serio pero con humor en los ojos. Negué con la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando conmigo y no con su madre.-Bien-rodó los ojos-Si mamá, allí estaremos. Espero ver a mi mascota-¿Tienen una mascota? Siempre he querido un perro, pero Charlie no es muy amante de los animales y ni Tanya ni yo pudimos disuadirlo para que nos comprara uno.-Trataré. Adiós Mamá.

Colgó la llamada y se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro. Me encantaban sus sonrisas sinceras, pues remarcaban sus hoyuelos y eso le daba un toque infantil a su rostro de hombre. Nunca había detallado a un hombre de tan cerca, (los artistas por los que babeo no cuentan), y era algo impresionante lo detallista que puedo llegar a ser y las cosas que noto en su rostro. Como sus casi imperceptibles pecas en la nariz, o sus espesas pestañas que le dan un aire misterioso a sus ojos azules, o su rizado cabello, o su saliente barba. Era hermoso, o tal vez era yo, reflejando mis sentimientos por él en algo físico. Sin poder resistirme, lo besé, él pareció sorprendido al principio, pero luego siguió el beso.

Y mi maldito celular nos interrumpió.

Enrique Iglesias nos interrumpió con su hermosa canción "Hero".

Emmett rió y comenzó a cantar la canción.

-" You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

I can be your Hero"

-Let me be your Hero Bella.- Susurró. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajadas. No tenía una mala voz, pero era mejor que se dedicara al futbol y no a la música.

"Have i lost my mind?"-Siguió cantando. No seguía la letra –I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.

No pare de reís sino hasta que la canción se terminó. Nunca escucharía "hero" de la misma manera ahora.

-I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever- Cantó una última vez mirandome a los ojos. Creo que esta vez no estaba bromeando. Decidí dejar de reír y ver la seriedad de su rostro.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunté en un susurro.

-Por que la canción es perfecta para lo que siento por ti-wow, nos estábamos poniendo intensos bastante rápido.

-¿Quieres ser mi héroe?-bromee.

-Algo así.

-Ya lo eres de todas maneras-murmuré un poco avergonzada.

Él levantó mi mentón con su dedo índice y me dio un beso corto en los labios-Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti. Todo lo que dice la canción es como me siento por ti Bella. Me encantas, eres totalmente impredecible, no sé qué será lo siguiente que hagas, o que digas. Eres tierna y a la vez segura de ti misma, y me estoy enamorando rápidamente de ti -Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

Él era bastante inteligente, apasionado con todo lo que hacía, y en todo lo que hacía le imprimía el cien por ciento de su capacidad y de su ser, era leal, comprometido con las cosas, cumplía sus promesas así se cayera el mundo. Tenía una personalidad atrayente y me encontré a mi misma sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-Yo también me estoy enamorando rápidamente de ti-él me dio una sonrisa y me besó fuertemente. Tal vez aún no lo amara, tal vez para eso faltaba algún tiempo, o algunos días, o minutos quizá. Pero no solo "lo quería", no solo era un chico que era mi novio, de alguna manera esto se sentía más serio, más real. Tal vez íbamos un poco rápido, pero tal vez ese fuera nuestro ritmo, y tal vez nosotros correríamos antes de caminar o gatear.

Al final de la tarde Emmett tuvo que irse porque tenía que repasar unos temas pues tenía examen a día siguiente. Tan pronto como Emmett se fue, llegó Jasper.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-sus ojos grises lucían asustados. Tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Claro-se sentó a los pies de mi cama y comenzó a hablar. Cuando se ponía nervioso se le notaba aún más el acento sureño. Jasper es de esos chicos cuyo acento es bastante marcado, en él es atractivo, pero justo ahora no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.-Más despacio Cowboy. No te entendí.

-Tiene que ver conmigo y Alice-Bueno, Alice puede poner nervioso a cualquiera, pero eso me recordó al estado en que llegó Alice el domingo, toda asustada, nerviosa, deprimida y a punto de entrar en hipotermia.

-¿Qué sucedió entre tu y Alice?-mi voz sonó un poco más dura de lo que quería

-Tengo miedo.- ¿Miedo? Sabes que algo anda mal cuando Jasper pronuncia esas dos palabras.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías para apoyarlo -¿de que tienes miedo Jazz?

-De lo que estoy sintiendo por ella.- ¿Es decir, que ambos sentían lo mismo?

-¿Por eso huiste?-él no pareció sorprendido de que yo supiera lo que había pasado.

-Sí-murmuró avergonzado.

Me inspiró tanta ternura que sólo pude abrazarlo.- Jazz. Tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle-él rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza-¿No qué Withlock?

-No puedo decirle que estoy enamorado de ella si ella no siente lo mismo-Oh pobre Cowboy.

-¿Te consta que ella no sienta lo mismo?-Él negó con la cabeza.-¿Entonces, porque no te arriesgas?

-Ella es demasiado perfecta y yo..

-Y tu, un chico estupendo con bastante carisma-interrumpí antes que hiciera un comentario críptico respecto a si mismo. Su abuelo realmente le había hecho daño. El ejército no es para personas como Jasper. Él no pertenece a los soldados. Él pertenece aquí, al futbol, a sus amigos, a Alice.

-¿Crees que tenga alguna esperanza con ella?-preguntó esperanzado.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Jazz-él pareció no entender. Pero no podía traicionar a Alice, diciéndole todo a Jasper. Estaba como entre la espada y la pared. Jasper y Alice eran mis mejores amigos, los que siempre me han apoyado desde que me conocieron, pero no podía decirle todo a Alice sin traicionar la confianza de Jasper, y no podía contarle todo a Jazz sin traicionar la confianza de Alice.-Aún es temprano. Estoy segura que Alice está en su habitación. ¿Porqué no vas a hablar con ella, y darte un poco de paz mental?-Él asintió pero no se movió de su posición, lo que me causó gracia.-Anda Jazz!-reí empujándolo juguetonamente. Él rió.

-Gracias Belle- No había caso. 9 de cada 10 veces que me llamaba me decía Belle, porque le recordaba a Belle, de la Bella y la Bestia. Tenía el disfraz perfecto para Emmett en Halloween.

-No hay porqué Cowboy-le guiñé un ojo mientras él salía de la habitación dejando su paso para que Bree entrara.

-Eres solicitada-comentó ausente.

¿Será que hoy soy la doctora corazón? Palmeé mi cama para que Bree se sentara ahí, justo donde Jasper había estado.

-¿Qué pesares te perturban.

-Diego.

-Eso lo supuse. ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Se me declaró.-sus ojos eran soñadores. No parecía mortificada por esperanzas no correspondidas. Parecía eufórica.

-Y supongo que tu también lo has hecho-murmuré con una sonrisa. Ella se dejó caer de espalda en la cama.

-Fue…perfecto.- y empezó su relato de una tarde perfecta con un chico perfecto.

Pero yo solo pensaba en mi Cowboy Casanova y en su propia declaración.

* * *

**Hero-Enrique Iglesias. Es una cancion realmente hermosa, creo que sale en Shreck, pero aun no estoy segura...**

**Tengo un poco el capitulo siguiente planeado... Así que en el siguiente capi, la declaracion de Jasper, la reacción de Alice, y la visita a la suegra. ¿Qué tal?**


End file.
